Lover Is Childlike
by Tina-Daughter-Of-Poseidon-23
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have broken up and get drunk in a party in Camp, thanks to the Stoll's 'illegal' tequila and their recents break ups. They have an one-night stand and they don't remember a single thing in the morning. Their exs complicate things. Will they get back together and overcame the obstacles that first tore them apart?Rated M because of the sexual scene in the first ch.
1. Sleeping With My Best Friend

**Hi. So this is just an idea that popped into my head reading Fifty Shades of Grey. I know this isn't the kind of stories I write, but this thing is in my head since I finished the book. The first chapter is inappropriate; the others are not that much. I also think to make a crossover story but more appropriate. Read on your own risk though. Hope you like. ;) Rated M for the sexual scene in the first chapter and maybe one in the end. Don't know how often I'm gonna update because I have my major story called Secretly In Love. This is just something crazy I wanted to do.**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Anything At All. Just the plot, although the half of it is from a movie and the other is from a book.**

**WARNING: FIRST CHAPTER=LEMONS. THE OTHERS= NOT THAT MUCH.**

**Annabeth**

I was drunk. Like really, really, REALLY drunk. I caught Steve, my ex-boyfriend now, cheating on me with that slutty slut Sarah. Sorry, I'm still drunk. Anyway, while I was drinking a bottle of tequila like there was no tomorrow, I saw Percy talking to Sarah.

Percy is my ex and Steve was something like a rebound for Percy. But he 'had moved on' with that other slut, Helena. She looked so much like me –which I thought was ridiculous- only with a ton of makeup and extensions. Man, she and Sarah could do definitely a threesome. Sorry again, drunk thinking. Promise to TRY to limit it.

Yeah anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, Percy was talking to Sarah. I laughed ironically and practically ran to him.

"Hello there! Oh hi Sarah! I didn't see you here!" I started.

"Oh, come on Chase! Get over yourself already." she said to me and as much as I would like to punch her, I kept cool. Or at least, I kept drunk cool.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I just want to kick you in your huge, slutty area –even if it isn't that sensitive. So, unless you want to fight _me_, get your big ass somewhere else." I said feeling proud of myself.

"I will. But not because I'm afraid of you." she said and started pacing to another taken guy, shaking her slutty ass.

"You're a whore though, that doesn't changes!" I screamed at her. Told you I was really drunk.

Percy looked at me with his drunk, dirty and shocked look. "Wow Wise Girl. Why was that about? Jealous much?"

I groaned ironically. "First, you wish. Second, she hooked up with Steve. Third, drunk much?" I said starting walking away from him with a dirty smile on my face.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hand. "Sorry about Steve. I'm drinking about Helena."

I turned and tried a concerned look. "Why? Did she dump you?" The concerned tone I had tried turned to be a sarcastic tone.

"No, she slept with that Roman dude that no one likes." he said and drank his own tequila bottle.

"Oh." I said and drank from mine. "Shit."

"What?" he asked.

"In general. Everything is so freakin' shit. We both got cheated and I ran out of tequila." I said kneeling down to the ground. I watched the Stoll Brothers that had these boxes with drinks containing alcohol and sighed relieved. "Thank gods, they have more."

He kneeled besides me. "You're right. But can we do about it?" he asked and drank again.

I smiled dirty but emotionless, like a slut. That evening I was drunker than Meredith Grey. But I liked her anyways. "We could have sex."

He almost spilled the rest of the tequila on his shirt. "What?"

"Why does it sound so strange to you?" I said like no biggy was on the table.

"Well, I haven't... you know. Not with you, not with Helena, with anyone."

I grabbed his bottle. "Well, me neither." I said and drank from his bottle. Man, if I tasted his lips, he would taste good.

He looked surprised. "Well, I guess it's just our luck. We're not made for relationships, friendships and sexships." he said drunk.

I laughed and almost drowned. "Dude, you're right but there is no such a thing as sexships!" I answered him and we both laugh. When we stopped laughing he locked his eyes with mine. He leaned in and I leaned too. Holy Athena, feeling his lips again was wonderful. His tongue trying to beat mine into fight, but I beat him easily. My tongue enjoying his tasty mouth –every inch of it. When I pulled back for air, he was ready to protest for my action –not the kiss, the pulling back.

"Wow, I haven't kissed you in ages. You should get drunk more often." he said and drunk-smirked at me.

I smirked back. "I wanna do more." I said and smirked back at him. Sorry for my slutty actions in the whole thing. That's what happens when you're drunker than Haymitch Abernathy.

"What do you mean?"

Now, I can't believe I've said that, but the truth is that I did. I leaned in and whispered to his ear. "I wanna do the dirty, nasty thing with you. But if you don't want, then I'll just find someone else." I said and took another long ship of tequila. That drink was everything I needed at that moment. Along with sex. Man, I was so acting like a dumb, blonde whore!

His head shook but he was drunk. Drunker than me. "That would be fun."

"I know. I'm probably gonna regret in the morning, but I want you. I don't care how, I just do." I told you I was acting like a whore.

"Me too." he said and kissed me again passionately. Whoa, he was drunker than me. He pulled back. "But not here."

I nodded and got up. "Then lead me."

We started walking towards the beach. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Wait and see." he said and took my hand.

Suddenly, a wooden cabin appeared in front of us. "Wow." I murmured in my drunkenness. "Did you make that?" I asked admiring.

"Yup. Well, Beckendorf had planned it, but he died, so I finished it."

"Wow. Percy, that's amazing." I said looking into his eyes. "How come you never told me about it?"

His smile slightly disappeared. "Well, I wanted to tell you when I finished it and we were still together, but... yeah. We just-"

"-didn't." I finished his sentence. Then I got closer. "But maybe we will now." I said and gave him a peck on the lips. "Come on, let's go inside."

We got inside. The place was amazing. It had everything –even a mini-kitchen. "Percy, it's outstanding." A giant bed was in one corner with amazing black sheets. The refrigerator was next to that mini kitchen. How he had electricity, I still can't figure out.

He smiled. "Thanks."

I turned to him and gave him my usual dirty look. He got closer and put his hands on my waist. I put mine around his neck, bringing him closer.

He pushed me to one wooden wall. He slowly started kissing my jaw, my chin and then, he reached my neck. I felt amazing. I ran my fingers through his black, messy locks. He started lifting my dress –BTW, I wore a strapless black-grey dress, a little upper than the knee length [I know right? That was one in a lifetime opportunity to see me in a dress] - and reached my black lace panties. He smirked and continued to kiss my neck, his hands heading still north. When he reached my bra, he let a little moan out. I smirked and I continued letting my own small moans from the pleasure his kisses were causing me, still running my fingers through his hair. He unzipped my dress's zipper –which on my left side- and let it fall down. He pulled back and stared at me and I felt uncomfortable. He lifted my chin with his hand and looked at my eyes.

"Hey, you're beautiful. You don't have to be ashamed about it." he told me and reminded me why I had fell for him so hard. He was sweet, funny and irritating, but when I needed him, he was always there encouraging me and giving me confidence.

"Yeah, that's you telling." I murmured.

He kissed me and whispered again. "No, I mean it. You're the most beautiful girl/woman I have ever met." he said and it made me feel... good. Like amazingly nice.

"Thanks." I said before he goes back at kissing my neck and pushing me against the wall.

He started kissing me lower and lower until he was kissing me right in the middle of my chest. My bra kept him from kissing that little spot, but he continued until he reached my panties. I let little groans the whole time and wanted more. He slowly pulled off my panties and let them hit the floor.

"You're wet." he said smirking. He started kissing my hip bones and then he got up and kissed me in the lips. "You taste amazing."

"You haven't taste me yet." I murmured with my eyes closed.

"I'm planning too." he said and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed me to the bed.

I placed my feet on the bed and realized he's not naked yet. I arched my back and kissed his neck, while I slowly unbuttoned his shirt. When I'm done, I admired his body. He's handsome and sexy. His abs, begging me to leak them. I kissed his chest and my arms were clutched at his sides. I started kissing him lower and lower, as he did to me. When I reached his abs, I started tasting them. Man, he tasted good –see? Whore speaking again! So sorry-. I lifted my head up and pulled his shirt off entirely. He's now half naked. He laid me back on the bed and started kissing me again. He was aiming my bra, but I stopped him before he could do it.

"Not fair." I said and stared at his jeans. "I'd be completely naked while you have almost half of your clothes." I smirked and unbuttoned his jeans. I pulled his zipper down with my teeth and he pulled his jeans entirely off, along with his shoes and socks. He was now in same status as I was, more or less.

I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer to me. He unclutched my bra and threw it to a corner of the room. Now, I, Annabeth Chase lied completely naked under Percy Jackson. His erection slightly rubbed my down area, making me shiver and moan. Percy cupped my breasts with his hands, which made me moan a tone louder. He started kissing one and later, he started sucking on my nipple. Man, I almost groaned. When he was done with my right breast, he grabbed the other doing the same thing, causing me to groan.

"You like that, don't you?" he asked quickly smirking.

"Yes." I said with pleasure filling my voice. I could feel that I was close, even if we hadn't done anything yet.

When he finished with my breasts, he started kissing me down again, only this time, he reached down faster. He reached at my _area_ and spread my legs apart. He bent them and widened them as much as he wanted them to. He started leaking at my clit, making me moan louder, much louder. He leaked my sex, sticking his tongue in and out, causing me to start moaning his name. He did it faster, which made me realize how close I was. I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

"Percy?" I managed to say between my moans and groans.

"Mmm..." he replied.

"I won't last much longer. You better hurry." I warned and let a groan out.

He stopped leaking and stuck one finger inside me. That almost made me close. I moaned harder and he started pushing it in and out. He stuck a second finger inside me and that was more than I could take. I closed. I moaned and groaned his name while I was closing. He stuck his fingers out of me and leaked his middle finger.

"Now, I can surely tell that _you_ taste wonderful." I looked at him and let a laugh out.

"Thank you. But I can't say the same unless I try you." I said and found the strength to turn him over.

"Before you try me, do you wanna try you?" Percy asked and pointed his index finger. Drunk as I was, I smirked and leaked his index finger.

I pulled off his boxers and looked at his length. "Percy, it's big. You're gonna break me in pieces with it." I said little bit amazed. This guy was my ex and I didn't know what he hid in his pants! Wow, now I am acting like a slutty whore. Sorry again. Percy smirked and arched his back.

"You know that if you don't want to do this, you don't have to do it." he said. Even drunk, he was sweet and worried about me. That's why I loved him and yes, I always loved him. As I said, Steve was just a rebound.

I winked and smirked at him. His length is about eight to ten inches. I couldn't really say. But without any second thoughts, I start leak at his tip. [Really sorry for remembering this, but either we're writing the whole story or we write nothing.] Percy let a little moan and I wanted to laugh. I liked that I had this effect on him. I leaked his whole length and then took it in mouth. I closed my lips around it and started sucking it. Percy was moaning louder now and I could tell he was coming. I sucked and played with my tongue in his length. I bobbed my head up and down and I pushed it deeper in my mouth.

"Jeez, Annabeth. How deep can you go?" he asked and I pushed it even deeper. I kept pushing until his length was at the back of my throat. I almost had the whole thing in my mouth. He moaned my name and let little groans. "Annabeth, I'm gonna come in your mouth. If you don't want this, pull back now." he warned me but I stayed put. He finally came and I could feel the salty liquid on the back of my throat. He moaned my name louder and I could feel him relax. I pulled back and lied on my left besides him. "I didn't know you could do that." he said looking into my eyes and breathed heavily.

I smiled and touched his face with my right hand. "Well, you finally figured it out."

"Was it your first?" he asked.

I teased him at first. "Maybe." He was ready to start whining but I continued smiling. "Kidding. Yeah, you are my first time in... everything" He smiled back at me and gave me a passionate kiss. This time, his tongue won. He started exploring and tasting my mouth. I let a little moan.

He pulled back for air and placed me under him. He placed himself right between my legs and I arched my back a little. He asked me. "Are you ready?" I nodded. Then, he gave me a deep thrust, entering in me. I groaned loudly and winced in pain. He waited for me to calm down and when I was ready, I nodded him to continue. His hands on my hips at first were pulling me closer and he leaned forward. He pulled back and thrusted again; adding one inch each time and always waited for me to calm down. I nodded him and he started slowly thrusting into me. I clutched my hands on his back and his one hand went around my waist while the other grabbed the sheet next to my head. I unclutched my one hand from his back and met his other next to my head. Our fingers connected and fit perfectly with each other. As he penetrated into me, I groaned loudly his name. When I felt that I got closer, he started moaning my name too.

Between my moans and the pleasure that was flooding every nerve in my whole body, I managed to spell something. "Percy. Do. It. Faster." I moaned once I finished my sentence. Percy listened to me and started thrusting into me harder and faster. At the point that I didn't think he could do it faster, he started speeding up. The bed started screeching, the mattress was now like a trampoline and my breasts would shake like crazy if Percy wasn't lying on me. He was thrusting into me so fast and so hard that he led me over the edge. We were both moaning each other's name loudly and we were both close enough. I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed his name while I closed. "Oh yes, Percy! Yes! Yes!" I screamed into my drunkenness and the amazing pleasure that I felt.

He screamed my name as he came into me and I felt a liquid pouring into me. "Oh, Annie!"

I grabbed his hair and pulled back his head, so he could look me in the eyes. "Don't call me Annie!" I said and moaned at the same time. He laughed for a moment and continued with the last few thrusts.

After we both finished, Percy lied at my right side and none of us could move for a while. I managed to grab the sheet and cover myself up to my breasts. I turned to my left side and I felt Percy's hand in my waist, moving me closer to him. He covered with the sheet too. "Are you okay?" he whispered in my ear. I smirked and connected my hand with his.

"Yeah, I'm great." I whispered back. I felt amazing and the weird thing is that I wanted more. But he already knew that. Damn, he knew me so well.

"You want more, don't you?" he whispered again. I closed my eyes and I nodded. When I opened them, he was smirking. "What do you want to do?" he asked me and rested on his elbow. I turned and faced him.

I didn't know much for sex, but I knew a couple of important things and positions. "Me on top." I smirked. He smirked back and lied back to the bed.

I grinned and sat slowly in his lap and let his length enter me. It was deeper that way, so I moaned loudly and he smiled. His placed his hands on my lower torso and I placed mine on his bare chest. He shook his head questioningly and I nodded. Then, I started moving up and down and we both closed our eyes. The pain becoming indescribable pleasure and happiness that made me go crazy. I speeded up moving up and down and let a lot of groans. I think I moaned his name at those times. Thank gods, I wasn't the only. Percy had gone mad as well. He stroke me from my lower torso and groaned my name.

We were like this for almost five minutes and I had gone wild. I had speeded up much so much that I almost lifted entirely from him and then sat back down again. The bed screeched again and I knew I was coming any moment now. Percy groaned louder, which meant he was coming too. And after ten seconds, I finally came. My mouth screaming his name from pleasure, but he didn't come. I continued doing what I was doing, which led me to another three orgasms. I rode him. Ooh, yeah. I did. He came after my last orgasm and it was the best thing I've ever felt in my life. When we finished, I slowly lifted from him and lied besides him. I immediately missed him, filling me up. We lied in the bed still, almost exhausted. I was able to turn to face him and I asked him something. "One more and we're done?" I asked and laughed already know what he would answer.

"One more and we're done." he answered and caught me totally by a surprise. I expected him to say no.

"Really?" I asked kinda shocked.

"Yeah, I mean. If you can and want to, we could just go one more time." he said and grinned widely. I didn't know if I could make it to the end, but I wanted him badly, so I would do anything it took.

I nodded and he turns to me. "What do you want to do?" he asked me again.

I didn't have any answers up my sleeves so I asked him. "What do _you_ want to do?" I asked and smirked at him.

He grinned and whispered. "I don't know."

"Me neither." I admitted. Then, I got slutty and horny and I was already drunk, so I said my thought aloud. "What about doggy style?" I whispered and he grinned.

"Man, who would have told me that you would actually say this?" he said and I laughed. "Turn around then, my lady." he said and I did as I was told. He kneeled behind me and started kissing my back. He spread my legs widely once again, and I kneeled in front of him. I put my hands in the bed and I clutched the sheets. I didn't care about protection or anything at that moment, I just wanted him. He entered me from my behind and I clutched the sheets harder. He put his one hand in my hip bone so he could keep me steady and his other grabbed my blonde curly hair. He started slowly thrusting into me as he did before, and then he started speeding up. My moans became louder and louder as he speeded. He let my hair go and moved his hand in my belly.

My common-know feeling hit me. I was coming sooner than I thought. _Thank gods,_ I thought because I knew I couldn't last any longer. I was gonna pass out and before that, I would rip those beautiful black sheets.

"Oh, gods Percy!" I moaned with pleasure.

He groaned once and then answered me. "Annabeth!" he moaned and kissed a spot in my back.

I felt closer and closer when I finally did it. I felt my orgasm taking over all of my senses. I groaned his name once again. "Oh, yeah. Percy, yes!"

I could feel him smirk behind me. He kissed me, leading me over the edge. My whole body relaxed when he closed into me. It felt good. Really good.

I almost passed out and Percy lied on me –not on purpose. When I opened my eyes, I tried to move. I couldn't. Not yet. It was too much for my body to take. Then, Percy whispered something. "Annabeth, you're beautiful." he said and I laughed.

"Thank you." I managed to murmur. "You're pretty handsome yourself." I said smiling. He got off me and lied besides me. I managed to turn and face him, still smiling. He was in a better shape from me, so he took the sheet we had thrown in the floor previously, and covered me with it.

"There." he said and covered himself as well. He got closer and hugged me.

I kissed him. "I think I'll regret this in the morning, but now all I think about is how much I liked it and that I'm glad it was with you." I started saying. I wanted to tell him how I felt, now that I had the courage to do it. So, I continued. "And that deep inside me, I haven't regretted it no matter what I'll say. Maybe I would have wanted it to be different, but it doesn't matter how, but with whom. And I'm glad it was with you Percy Jackson. You're my Seaweed Brain and nothing will change it." I kissed him again and he returned the kiss.

"I haven't regretted it either. And I know that tomorrow I'll be afraid to admit it, but I love you and I wanted my first time to be with you. So no, I haven't regretted it at all. And I'm so happy it was with you Wise Girl. Cause as I said, I'm in love with you Annabeth Chase. I always have and I'll always be. And nothing will change that."

I tried to resist but I wanted this too badly to do so. I kissed him passionately wrapping my hands around his neck. He put his hand on my neck and brought me closer. We kissed for two minutes more or less, and then we hugged. I managed to hug him back, since I could move now. "Goodnight Seaweed Brain."

"Goodnight, Wise Girl." he answered and kissed my forehead.

Then we fell asleep in each other's embraces.

I couldn't imagine how I would react the next morning.

**So, I'm gonna make it a short story. Sorry for the sex scene. I needed a prologue. Review and tell me if you think I should continue or not! **


	2. Waking Up With A Hangover

**A/N: Hi again. So, I wake up this morning and I'm like "WOW! 2 Reviews, 4 Favorites and 8 Followers in the first chapter? Thank you guys! Really, that means a lot. In this fanfic, Thalia isn't a Huntress and Luke isn't dead. So, here's chapter two. Hope you like :) **

**R&R plz.**

**2**

**Annabeth**

So, I woke up this morning and I was like "Oh gods, why do I hurt that much?" and I immediately knew I was hangover. Damn Stolls and their tequila. The next weird thing I noticed was that a lot of light was entering my cabin. Wait, I wasn't in my cabin. Where the heck was I? I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the pain and the dizziness and my intense need for vomiting and arched in my elbow. I immediately lied back on my bed –well, the bed I was sleeping which wasn't mine since I wasn't in my cabin obviously- and turned to the other side, keeping my eyes still closed.

Then, something else moved too. I knew it wasn't me cause trust me, I would know if I moved. I opened my eyes only to face Percy. Naked. He opened his eyes and he met my eyes.

_One_

I looked down and noticed I was naked too.

_Two_

I held my breath and looked back at him.

_Three_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHHHHH!" we both screamed at the same time. I jumped off the bed, holding the black sheets tightly to my chest while Percy, holding another sheet, jumped off the other side of the bed, both of us still screaming.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN BED WITH ME NAKED?" he screamed at me. Man, what the heck?

"NO, I'M NOT NAKED IN BED WITH YOU! WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING IN BED WITH _ME_?" I screamed back. I was so shocked and surprised that I was actually out of words. Okay, not really out of words, just too stunned too form a sentence in my brain. Man, had I slept with him? I couldn't remember a freakin' thing!

"I'M NOT NAKED IN BED WITH YOU EITHER!" he screamed back. This conversation led to nowhere. I pointed at his... sheet. He looked down and pulled the sheet away.

"Whoa, don't remove it without warning first!" I shouted and closed my eyes. The drunk me wanted to peek an eye on him.

"Yup," he said and covered with the sheet his area. "I'm definitely naked." he finished. Not that I would know if he was telling the truth or anything. I took the risk and opened my eyes. Thank gods, he wasn't lying.

"Oh my gods." I murmured with a shocked, disgusted look on my face. "Percy, did we...?"

"What?" he asked and then formed an 'Ow' with his lips. "You mean that we might... went to the carnival yesterday?" he asked.

I looked at him confused and grimaced. "What?"

"If we had sex." he said.

I took my disgusted face. "Oh, gosh! That's how you call it? That's-That's gross Percy, really gross." I answered and throw up seemed like a very good idea then. I managed to hold it. "Where are we?" I said looking around.

"I-I can't say." he replied to me. "I think we're in my wooden log in the camp." he completed his thought.

"What wooden log?" I asked and covered my mouth with my hand so I won't throw up and with the other held tightly the sheet.

"Long story, I'll tell you later." he answered me and his look dropped to my black lace bra. He picked it up and stared at it.

"Hey! That's mine!" I shouted and walked to him, grabbing my bra from his hands. "Pervert." I murmured.

He smirked. "I didn't know you were dirty Wise Girl." he murmured with a smirk and a dirty look on his face.

I groaned in disgust and looked around. "Is there any bathroom here or what?" I asked, my need to throw up getting stronger.

"Yup, let me show you." he offered and I stopped him with one of my killing looks.

"Whoa, put your boxers on first, Casanova!" I mocked. He mimicked my face and found his boxers

"Do you wanna see me naked Wise Girl?" he asked and grinned.

I groaned in disgust again. "You wish." I answered and turned around. "You're disgusting, you know that?" I added once I turned. He laughed.

"Okay, I'm ready." Percy said. "You can turn around now."

I hesitated. "Are you sure?" I asked him in disbelief. "It's not some kind of a sick, gross joke, right?"

He laughed again. "No, it's not." Well, he did wear his boxers but that made him kind of half-naked. And he was kinda hot. No, I couldn't think like that. He was my ex, who I still had feelings for –yeah, like I would ever tell him that- and I had just woken up naked with. I felt so guilty and shocked and completely like a whore. I mean, that girl wasn't me. I would never do that to Percy or to me! I wasn't getting drunk and sleep with my ex/best friend! What the heck was I thinking? This time I almost threw up from my guilt.

"Percy, bathroom. _Now._" I said and he took me to the bathroom.

He lifted the toilet seat and I threw up. Percy held my hair from falling to my face and his other hand placed on my waist, while I grabbed with both of my hands the toilet, not caring about the sheet that _might_ fell to the floor and revealing.. everything. Man, I had never thrown up this much in my whole life. I stopped for a minute. I lifted my head and looked at Percy. The thought of sleeping with him only made me start throwing up again. I could feel my stomach lifting to my chest –it had no business being up there! Its job was to digest what I eat and drink! Not to make me throw up like... oh my gods. _No, _my subconscious said and then started screaming at me. _No! Annabeth Chase, don't even think about it! Not yet._ She was right. Not yet.

I lifted my head up from the toilet one more time, with my eyes closed this one. I was done. "Hey, calm down." Percy's soft voice was heard behind me. I leaned in his bare chest. The whole vomiting thing had exhausted me.

"Thank you." I managed to whisper between my heavy breathing. Karma was a bitch. When I calmed down, Percy started feeling nauseous. Really? My luck was just amazing that moment. "Are you gonna throw up?" I asked him.

"No, not yet." he said and relaxed. I didn't notice that my sheet had fallen to the floor until I looked down. Thank gods, Percy didn't look. I blushed and slowly picked it up again. "So, are we gonna talk about it?" he said and sat across me, his back touching the wooden wall.

I faced him and I sighed. "I'm not ready to talk about anything yet, Percy." I finally answered. "I can't remember anything at all from last night. I'm not quite sure if we even slept together." I said.

He raised his one eyebrow. Hey! That's my thing! Thief... "We woke up together in a bed."

"Well, we might just fell asleep." I said.

"Naked." he added.

I shook my head. "We might just took our clothes off, so we can remember everything about last night." I said trying to believe my own words.

He raised again his eyebrow. Thief! "Do you really believe that?" he asked.

I shook my head again. "No." I admitted. "But we still are not going to talk about it." I added and pointed my finger at him.

He raised his shoulders. Finally! "Are you going to avoid me?" he asked kinda sad.

I dropped my eyes on the floor. I couldn't lie to him now, so I told him the only thing I could possibly tell him; the truth. I looked him in the eyes and told him. "Yeah."

"For how long?" he asked with the same tone in his voice.

"I don't know. Until I remember something from last night, I guess." I answered. Then, I realized why he asked me these questions. He would avoid _me_ for a while. Well, I can't blame him. I took his virginity and he took mine. A part of me liked that and thought it was a pity I didn't remember last night. "Are you going to avoid me?" I asked keeping eye contact.

He raised his shoulders again. Very clear answer, dude. "Maybe." he answered. Oh, that enlightened me. I raised my eyebrow –told you it was my thing, still is- at him and he sighed. "Okay! Yeah, I might avoid you for a while." Now _that_ was something clear.

"For how long?" I asked. Damn you curiosity and caring Annabeth.

"Until I remember something." he smirked and I sighed. You stole my line! Big thief!

"I said it first." I smirked back. You go me!

He got up and offered me his hand. "C'mon Wise Girl. Let's get you dressed."

I took his hand but I answered him before we get out of the bathroom. "Oh, no, no, no. You stay here Seaweed Brain. I'm gonna get dressed and you'll stay here." I said with a stupid smirk in my face. I loved the bitchy me. Still do.

He tried to protest but I took the key, closed the door and locked him in. "C'mon! What was that for?" he shouted from the bathroom.

I laughed. "I made sure you're not peeking an eye on me." I shouted from outside, finally letting the sheet fall to the floor.

"You know, I can still look through the locker." he said and I doubted that he would do so many things just to see me naked. On the other hand, I took his pants and hanged them on the door handle, just in case. I found my panties and wore them. I hated dirty clothes but I had no choice. I tried to pinch my bra but that was one of the moments I asked one of my sisters to do it. Unfortunately, none of them were there. _Percy is_, I thought for a moment. I sighed and unlocked the door covering my chest with my hands.

"Finally!" Percy sighed from the bathroom. "Are you dressed?"

"Not quite." I responded. I hid to the wall and showed him my bra with one of my hands. "I need your help."

"To pinch your bra?" he asked confused. I could swear that he blushed, even if I couldn't see him.

"Yeah." I admitted. I think I had started blushing as well. "Are you gonna help me or not?" I asked, kinda desperate.

"Okay." he said and got out of the bathroom.

I turned my back on him and handed him my bra. "Don't stare, just help me." I ordered. He gave it to me to adjust it to my breasts. I did it and waited for him to pinch it.

"Where do you want me to pinch it?" he whispered.

_-Taylor Swift – Treacherous-_

"Third in the end." I said and placed my hair with my one hand in front of my left shoulder, while my other hand held the bra. I felt his hands in my bare back and I shivered in his touch. They were warm to my surprise. I expected them to be cold. I could feel him stare at me and closed my eyes. His touch was sweet, soft and gentle. I shivered even more. He still hadn't pinched my bra. Suddenly, I felt his lips crashing into my neck. I shivered more and my hand ran through his hair. His kisses waking senses into my body I didn't even know I could feel. This wasn't right, but it felt right. Still, I stopped running my hand through his raven locks. "No." I whispered. He didn't stop. "No, Percy. I can't." I whispered louder and raised my shoulder to make him stop. I felt his breath on the back of my neck. He pinched my bra and I paced to my dress. I wore it quickly and tried to fix my last-night-got-fucked hair. I think I improved it a little. "I'm sorry Percy, but I can't." I apologized and walked out of the cabin leaving him half-naked in his wooden cabin or log or whatever he called it.

The sunlight didn't blind me as I expected it to do. I guess I was used to it inside Percy's wooden little home. _Percy._ A part of me wanted to go back in there and start kissing him and let him do everything with my body, and another one wanted to run as fast as possible away from him. I still had feelings for him. I knew that before last night.

I walked away quietly. It must have been like six o' clock in the morning, cause in the party area the Stolls were lying the one on the other, forming an 'x' with their bodies, and plenty other campers were lying here and there. I wondered how the Harpies hadn't eaten them. And there she lays, Thalia Grace, with a bottle of tequila in her hand and the other one hugging a blonde dude I knew for a very long time, Luke Castellan. I tried to step carefully so I won't wake her up, but Thalia is like a wolf. The minute I stepped near her, she opened one eye and looked at me and smirked drunk. "Annie!" she yelled drunk happy. "What are you doing here?"

"Try to get to my cabin." I whispered.

She arched her back and raised her eyebrow at me. "Ooh, someone has been _very _naughty last night." she shouted drunk and dirty, and lied back to Luke's arm laughing. Man, I couldn't let her know I slept with Percy! I knew she wouldn't say anything, but right now, she was drunk and didn't know what the heck was happening around her. So, I decided to get her sober.

"Yeah, right. I guess you had much more _fun_ than I did last night." I smirked. "Come on; let's get you to your cabin." I said and tried to lift her.

Luke woke up and looked around confused. "What happened?" he said and grabbed his head.

Thalia sat back down. "Oh, nothing baby. Don't worry. I'm going with Annie to her cabin." she said still drunk.

"_Your _cabin." I corrected her.

"Yeah, my cabin, whatever." she answered and kissed Luke.

She wanted to kiss him again but I dragged her to Cabin One. "C'mon, let's go now. You get dirty, slutty and happy when you're drunk."

When we reached her cabin, I gave her a glass of water. She laughed the whole time, which was kinda ridiculous. Man, I should have taped her and showed her the tape when she was sober. It would be fun.

"So, Annabeth Chase, what did you do last night?" Thalia asked and giggled afterwards.

"Nothing." I lied. "I think I got drunk."

Thalia burst into laughs. "Damn right you did! Man, you were so drunk that you danced with Mitchell." she shouted.

I _'shhh!'_ her and she formed an 'ow' with her lips and then pretended her mouth was a zipper and she closed it. "I did?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah." she said and laughed again, thank gods, lower this time. "But nothing else happened between the two of you." I grimaced in disgust and gave her more water. "Oh, I can't drink any more water! I'll pee myself!" she protested and I raised my shoulders. Damn Percy...

"Okay." I murmured. "So, you and Luke celebrated yesterday, didn't you?" I asked with a smirk in my face. Curiosity...

Thalia grinned and took a drunk-dreamy face. "Oh, yeah. And it was good. Just like all the other times we.. celebrate." she finished and I smiled at her. I was glad she was happy. The fact that she and Luke were sleeping together –in both ways- wasn't something new. Everybody knew it. "But something tells me that I wasn't the only who celebrated yesterday, am I?" she asked smirking. How did she know? She was my best friend and knew me better than anyone else, sure, but how could she tell when something was different about me? Still don't know.

I blushed and a smirk appeared on my face. "I think I celebrated with someone too." I whispered.

She practically started jumping up and down in the bed dragging me with her and screeched from happiness. We were doing like twelve year olds who just found out that their crushes liked them back. When we sat back on the bed, she watched my face and immediately got her drunk-worried expression. "Hey, what's that face for? You didn't want to do it with the guy?"

"No, it's not that." I answered dropping my eyes on the floor.

Then, Thalia got her drunk-furious expression. Creepy... "Did he force you to...?" she asked.

I looked at her confused. "What? No!"

"It was definitely a guy, wasn't it?" she asked drunk-curious.

I groaned in disgust. "Thalia! No! I might not know much, but I think I would have remembered it if I had sex with a girl." I said ironically.

"Then what is it? Cause I'm out of guesses." she said.

"Well, the point is that I don't remember anything from last night, not even the sex. But I know I did it." I said.

"Ha!" Thalia said like she had found a clue, but drunk. "So, you wouldn't remember if he was a girl." she said and smirked.

"Thalia, he was a definitely a guy. Trust me, I know it." I said and cursed inside me.

"Maybe he was a transvestite." she said, still stuck with the idea that the guy I slept with was a girl or a guy that thought he was a girl.

I groaned in disgust again. "Thalia, I seriously start second guessing about you. And NO! HE WAS A GUY!" I yelled at her and she burst into laughs. Drunk people... So annoying. Take that back. I was drunk too.

"Okay, relax!" she said and lifted her hands in fake defense. "I don't judge. Who did you slept with?" she said and drank water from her glass.

"Percy." I blurted out and she almost drowned with the water and started coughing.

"WHAT?" she yelled and a huge grin and a look that said 'I'm-so-happy-but-I'll-kill-you!'. "Percy as in Percy Jackson?" she asked still with the same creepy look.

"Yes." I murmured.

"Percy Jackson as in your ex?" she asked again, still with the same look.

I sighed. "Yes."

"Percy Jackson as in Percy Jackson that dated Helena Davis?" she asked one more time, with her usual-now creepy look.

"Yes Thalia, Percy Jackson my ex, who dated Helena Davis!" I screamed at her and she shut up.

"Percy Jackson?" she asked whispering to me.

"Yes!" I answered drinking some water myself. "And the thing is, I know I still have feelings for him and I can't remember if I liked it or not. Anything at all."

Thalia gave me her drunk sympathetic look. "Hey, don't worry. You will. And once you will, I'm gonna plan something to get the two of you back together." she smiled.

I grimaced. "And that would be?" I asked her.

She lied back to the bed yawing. "That lady, won't know it even if I'm drunker than Haymitch Abernathy." she smirked and I lied next to her. "Good morning, Annie. And don't worry. Life is great."

I smiled. "Yeah, it is. But karma is a bitch." I answer and we both laugh, just a few minutes before we fell asleep.

**Okay, sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Hope you like it :) Thanks again everyone who reviewed, favorite and followed the story. Until next chapter,**

**REVIEW. **

**Tina**


	3. Managing To Express My Feelings

**Hello again. SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating ASAP. Homework is killing me. I simply can't find time because of my English certification exams which are getting closer and closer (yay, NY here I come!) and school in general. I'm really sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes and my excuses are that I'm still learning and I'm Greek. Anyway, I really hope you like the chapter and the story in general. Tell me if you want me to keep it up. ;)**

**PLEASE**

**R&R**

**Percy**

Holy smoke, I slept with Annabeth. Who? Annabeth. And she's not even my girlfriend! She's my ex for god's sake! And the funny thing is that I can't remember a thing from it. Not even the tiniest memory. So, the only things I remember in general are: drinking, ~black out~, waking up, finding Annabeth next to me ~both of us naked~, screaming, trying unsuccessfully to remember anything, Annabeth's bra, kissing her neck and she's out. Yup, that pretty much covers it. And like that wasn't enough, I have a hangover and my head aches pretty badly. Annabeth threw up sometimes here, but I stayed strong because I didn't want to humiliate myself to her. _Hahaha, that's a joke, right? _No. _ I really hoped it was, because if you didn't humiliate yourself to her by waking up naked with her in bed, then what can you possibly do to make it happen? _Fuck, my subconscious was right.

We had to talk. Not just about the sex, about everything. Now that she was single and -so was I- I kinda wanted her back. I mean, I always had feelings for her, but after our break up you'd expected those feelings to fade away. Well, guess what; they didn't. They just got stronger and stronger. I even thought to punch that dickhead she was dating and kiss her in front of the whole camp. But, instead of that, I started dating (Okay, that wasn't dating, it was a making out distraction) Helena, one of the 'good' girls of the camp, if you know what I mean. Well, I later found out she had slept with another loser, so I got drunk at the party and slept with Annabeth. To sum up, I'm a pretty screwed up person.

Those thoughts were torturing my brain as I was cleaning my wooden cabin. I looked outside the window. This place reminded me of Montauk, that wooden cabin I used to spend the holidays with my mom. My mom... What would she think of me if she found out about last night? She would give me THE speech and she would be right, but in the end she would get over it and try to fix the situation between me and Annabeth. She would be happy too, because Annabeth meant a lot to me and I didn't know if I still meant this much to her after last night and everything, but if I was, I knew what I had to do. I wouldn't let her get away from me again. Damn, now I got emotional.

A knock was heard in the cabin door, but my head translated it as a gunshot. Ugh, I hate the hangover part! I opened the door and Helena with her super mini shorts and a pink tank appeared in front of me. "What are you doing here?" I asked her kinda angrily. I really wasn't in the mood of making out with that whore or even talk to her.

"Is it so bad to check on you? I'm your girlfriend, aren't I?" she asked.

I shook my head shocked. Was she _so_ insensitive? I wore my jerk face. "Oh, let me think. No, I don't really think you are." I answered her.

"What do you mean?" Helena asked again. Gods, I don't think she had ever been dumbed before.

"I mean, I know that you slept with that Roman dude than nobody likes so, I'm dumbing you." I said almost cruelly.

She blinked. "Are you fuckin' kidding me? I don't get dumbed! And you know that he meant nothing to me." she said and tried to step forward but I stopped her.

"Yeah, but I didn't like it. Still don't and frankly, I don't want to be with you anymore." I said and closed the door.

She blocked it with her hand. "Oh, c'mon Jackson! Don't get so babyish and emotional! It was just one time!"

I opened the door slightly so I could see her. "Oh, right! It was just one time with Octavian, another one time with Will, one more time with that other dude I can't even remember his name! It's absolutely normal for me to put up with you and your stupid excuse 'It was just one time Percy! I won't do it again.'" I said mimicking a silly high voice that totally suited her. "Well, guess what slutty lady; I don't want to do anything with you anymore. I've had enough of you and your stupid excuses. So, get your ass a mile away from here because I'm counting to ten and I'm already in eight." I finished having that furious look on my face. I was proud for saying all of this stuff without messing up anything. Yay, me!

She shook her head. "You're gonna pay this."

"Can't wait about it. Now, go." I responded and closed the door.

I closed the door and reached the bed. Finally, I was free. I looked at the black sheets. A few stains of blood were there, proof of what I and Annabeth had done the previous day. I got up, walked out of the cabin and locked the door. I decided to at least try to explain to her that I didn't remember a thing and sort things out. I owed her at least that much.

I ran to the cabins. I knocked at Cabin Six and Malcolm appeared on the door. "Dude, what are you doing here so early?" he asked me.

"I'm looking for Annabeth. Have you seen her?" I answered.

"No since last night." he said and rubbed the back of his head. He had probably a few drinks as well yesterday.

"Thanks." I murmured and walked away. Where the heck was she? I had to think like her. If I had just woken up naked with my best friend in bed, where would I go? My look stopped at Cabin One. Thalia.

I opened the door slowly so I wouldn't wake Thalia up. She would certainly kill me if I did. I slowly paced inside the cabin and saw that Annabeth and Thalia were lying in Thalia's bed. Thalia was probably drunk because she was slightly snoring. Annabeth wasn't sleeping. She lifted her head surprised when she saw me. "What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"We need to talk." I whispered back at her.

"But I told you I'm not ready to discuss anything about last night." she answered me still with that adorable confused look on her face.

I grimaced. This whole thing reminded me of a romantic comedy. "Not only about last night. Look, just get over here so we can actually talk and not whisper." I said hoping she wouldn't be the usual stubborn self. But, guess what; my hopes were ruined.

She raised her eyebrow and lied back down. "If I don't want to talk, you won't make me so, Seaweed Brain."

I smirked and raised my eyebrow. This game Wise Girl is played with two players. I paced to her direction, thinking I was might pacing to my funeral. She looked at me and I jumped at the bed, waking Thalia up and trapping Annabeth inside my arms.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Thalia yelled furious, drunk and with that murderous-climax-10 out-of-10 look. "CAN'T THE TWO OF YOU SUPPRESS YOUR INCREDIBLY HUGE SEXUAL NEEDS AND GET THEM OUTTA MY BED?" she yelled again.

Annabeth stopped fighting for release and answered Thalia. "It's his fault! And I don't have any sexual needs, by the way."

"Sure since you satisfied them last night with the idiot over here." Thalia answered sarcastically and rubbed her head. "What the fuck happened last night?" she asked much calmer now.

Annabeth managed to free herself from me and jumped to Thalia's direction. "I don't remember. None of us do. But, the reason for jumping to your bed is that I wanted to talk to her," I said pointing at Annabeth. "So, not entirely my fault."

"Oh, for gods' sake Annabeth! Talk to him! You just slept together, not planned the murdering of a senator!" she screamed and raised her hands up in despair.

Annabeth crossed her arms. She was mad, really mad. "Can you not yell that so loud?" she asked, even this didn't sound like a request. "And look, if I don't want to talk about it, it's clearly my choice and none of yours. So, respect my choice and shut the hell up." she said and rushed out of the room.

I was lying in Thalia's bed when she shot me a terrifying look. "She's right, you know." she finally said yawning. "You should give her some space. Even the drunk version of me understands it."

I sighed. "I know I should, but I need to explain her."

"Explain what?" she asked confused.

"Million things!" I kinda yelled. I haven't been this awkward for a _long_ time and trust me, talking about your personal life with Thalia Grace _is_ awkward.

"Like?" she insisted. I grimaced but she nodded to me, still waiting for an answer.

"I-I don't know. I can't remember what happened last night. At all."

"First, that had nothing to do with my question! And second, you're afraid that you might did something she didn't want last night, aren't ya?" she asked. She was an ace at this stuff. Well, at least in anything that had to do with me and Annabeth.

I looked away. Damn, she was so right. What if I did something she didn't want me to?

"Hey," Thalia said using her drunk-soft voice which almost made me laugh. "I think that if you did something bad you would know it. Or at least you would feel like crap. So, my advice is this; go find Annabeth and explain her, and if the thing goes well, sleep with her." she said and laughed when she finished.

"Ha. Ha. Grace you are so sober I almost thought of talking to you like a normal person." I mocked her.

"If you don't get your filthy ass outta here in five seconds, I'm gonna be angry because you woke me up. And trust me, you don't want to see the drunk-angry version of me." she warned me.

"Okay." I said and ran to the door.

Thalia could be more specific, you know. "Go find Annabeth. Like that is so simple." I started speaking to myself. She was Annabeth freakin' Chase. She could be anywhere. She was certainly avoiding me. And what the heck was I thinking when I kissed her neck? It seemed stupid now, but at that moment it was everything. It was one of the best things I have ever felt in my life and I knew she wanted it to at first. Why else would she run her hand through my hair?

Speaking of hands, Steve –Annabeth's douchebag- was arguing with her in the amphitheater. Now, you'll tell me, what does this has to do with hands, BUT, it had so much to do with hands when Annabeth slapped him. Wow. Wait, I'm confused. Why would she slap him? Not that I minded that.

I ran quickly behind a huge tree before Annabeth could see me. I could hear them loud and clear.

"Why did you do that for?" Steve asked shocked. I would like to know that information too.

I heard Annabeth's sarcastic laugh before she answered him. "You know _exactly_ why."

"If someone should be angry, that should be me!" he yelled back at her and I wanted so much to punch him. "I couldn't find you last night anywhere! I bet you were again with that stupid Jackson. You have to tell me."

Oh, dude, I might be dumb but even I know you don't yell at Annabeth. I might wasn't able to see her, but I was sure she had taken that twenty-out-of-ten climax high murderous look. "You know what? I was with Percy last night. I told him that I saw you hooking up with that slut Sarah. And normally, I don't have to say anything to you about what I did with Percy yesterday, 'cause since you made out with her, we were pretty much over." she said and Steve let a sound that revealed pain. She had probably punched him or slapped him again.

"Don't punch me again! It hurts.. And just admit it, okay? You just looked for an excuse to dump me and get back together with him." he continued. Oh gods, I would have beaten the crap out of him if it wasn't for Annabeth.

"You can't blame that on me! You can't. You hooked up with her. It's your fault. And to your information, Percy was nothing but honest and sweet to me when we were together. And if I want to get back together with him, it will be my choice and none of your business." she answered. Really? She thought that about me? Maybe she did want me back as much as I wanted her. "Now, get lost."

I saw him walking away with the corner of my eye and I heard Annabeth's voice behind the tree. "Did you hear all of it or just a part?" I didn't think she was talking to me, until I heard her pacing to me. I turned and faced her.

"Just the part when you slapped him and told him to get lost." I said and her an apologizing smile.

She smiled back, which only made me happier. She was beautiful when she smiled. "I remembered that I talked to you about that last night before we kiss in the party."

"We kissed at the party?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, long story." she replied.

"Did you remember... the whole thing?"

"No, and gods, Percy stopped being so... Percy." she continued and grimaced at me.

I laughed. This felt like the old times. When we were just happy and all. "Look, I-I spend almost my entire morning trying to find the words to tell you this. But I just have to come out and say it."

"Tell me what?" she asked with that amazing smile never leaving her face.

"I-I," I started and rubbed the back of my neck. "I can't remember if you wanted what we did last night. And if you didn't, I just want to say-" I continued but she cut me off.

"Wait. I might not remember, you know, the 'fun' part, but I do remember that I wanted it. And you obviously wanted it too. I mean, even drunk, you always double-checked if I was sure about something." she said and slightly blushed. "But that's not what you wanted to tell me, is it?"

I smirked. "You're right, it wasn't." I said and dropped my eyes on the floor. I took a deep breath and looked back at her stormy grey eyes. "I'm still in love with you. And I'm sorry about Helena. It was pathetic of me to date someone that looks ridiculously so much like you. In the outside of course, because she is a bitch on the inside. I couldn't move on from you and I still can't. I don't know if I ever will. But even we got drunk and stupid and slept together, I'm not going to regret it, because I love you. And I'm not going to regret that either." I finished and kept the eye connection.

She didn't answer. She just looked at me half smiling. Then, she did something even more surprising. She stepped forward and kissed me. I kissed her back and wrapped my arms around her. Her hands pulling my neck closer and closer and my hands doing the same with her waist. That feeling of all of my thoughts melting and disappear in a second flooding me inside. I could stay like this forever. When we pulled back for air, she whispered something in my ear. "Meet me tonight after dinner at your wooden cabin by the beach." and she just walked away.

When she lost from my vision, I realized I just stood there like a moron. And I had no idea what she was planning on doing that night.

**A/N: Dan, dan, dan! REVIEW! Really sorry for not updating that quickly. I'm gonna try to update every weekend. If I don't update next week, I'll certainly update the next one. I'm doing my best though. I'll try to update faster if I get more reviews though. Please? **

**REVIEW**

**Until the next update,**

**Tina **


	4. My Bitchy Subconscious

**Hi everyone. I said I would try to update earlier than two weeks, so I had some free time and wrote the fourth chapter. I wanted to post this chapter since Wednesday but I didn't have my laptop yesterday, so I do now. I reread the last chapter and noticed that it was different from the others so, I'm continuing with Annabeth POV's for now. Try to make the best I can. Also, thanks everyone for your reviews that make me the happiest person on Earth and Underworld. Thank everyone that favored and followed and generally read the story too. Keep it up guys! Hope you like ;)**

**PLEASE**

**R&R**

**4**

**Annabeth**

So, my morning was _so_ not how I had imagined it would be. First, I wake up naked with Percy. Who? Percy! Then, I find out that Percy and Beckendorf were building some freakin' wooden house and they didn't even bother to tell me! Who? Me! I'm the freakin' architect of Olympus and I could have helped them finish it in a day. But no, they had to keep it a secret so Percy would surprise me at some point. Although it would have been cute of Percy to do it, I don't think I like surprises that much. How do I know? Drinking led me to a morning blackout, only to find out that BOOM! Surprise! You have slept with your ex! Congratulations!

Anyway, where was I? Oh, right. After I find out Percy's little shelter –okay, I didn't find out, I woke up there- I realize I still have feelings for that stupid, stupid guy! Who is also sweet and funny and always there for me and cares about me more than I care for myself...

And I almost forgot about it, he's still in love with me. I know I should be jumping up and down because I have feelings for him too, but hey! I just can't help but feeling guilty about anything that happened about what? A year ago? A year and a half? Can't quite remember. _You filthy, lying bitch. You know _exactly _how much time has passed._ Fuck my subconscious. She doesn't know what she's been talking about. _Don't push me lady. Either you will tell them how much time has passed or I will._ Ha. Ha. Hilarious. I'm not falling for that subconscious. (Hehe, I won.) _One year… _Hey! _Three months... _Stop it! _Sixteen days..._ STOP IT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!_ You can't kill me you idiot. I'm your subconscious! I speak the truth! So, sixteen days... _Okay, fine! You won. Bitchy subconscious... And about twelve hours.

**-A year, **_**six**_** months, sixteen days and about twelve hours ago-**

"Percy!" I yelled at him and he turned around with that smile that made those butterflies upset my stomach. Gosh, I miss that smile... Ugh... Sorry, got distracted. I was telling the story, right?

Right. As I was saying, he turned with that gorgeous smile and paced to me. "Hello my beautiful Wise Girl." He smirked and kissed me. Ugh, good times... Sorry, got distracted again. It must have been the hangover. "What's up?"

I was thrilled with the news I had just learned and the only person I wanted to tell them was him. "I got accepted!"

He frowned confused but he was still smirking. "Got accepted to..?" he shook his head waiting for me to complete his phrase.

"To Yale!" I screamed super-excited.

His face filled with happiness. "Yale like the university?" I nodded grinning. "Annabeth, that's amazing!" he said and hugged me tightly. Oh, I can still smell his gorgeous smell. Damn, I began to get all dreamy and rainbows and unicorns.

"I know, right? I mean, I had sent an application form there but I never thought they'd choose me!" I was so happy that moment. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. And that's when karma said: "What? YOU'RE HAPPY? Fuck, what did I do wrong?!"

Percy gave me a wide grin but it started fading away, leaving nothing but just a smile. I looked at him worried. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing." he shook his head and felt my cheek with the back of his hand.

"You know you can't fool me, right?" I said with the same worried tone. Of course he couldn't fool me. Still can't.

"Damn, why are you so smart? Couldn't you be born with a bit of dumber brain?" Percy asked.

"That just doesn't make any sense." I answered shaking my head.

He sighed and took my hand. "Come on, let's sit somewhere." We sat at a bench near the lake.

"Now, what's wrong? Aren't you happy about me?" I asked kinda scared. You could never be sure about that guy.

"Of course I am. I am like the happiest guy on Earth to hear that. It's just..." he started but he stopped.

"It's just what?" I asked. I knew what he was worried about. "You're afraid that I might forget about you?" I asked kinda shocked.

He broke our eye contact and looked at the ground. "It's stupid, isn't it?" he asked and smirked. "I'm afraid that you'll meet another guy there in Yale who is as smart as you are and might like him more than me." he explained to me. Dude, how I would like someone more than you?

I let a laugh out. "Percy," I tried to start but the whole thing seemed to me so damn cute and funny. "I could never like someone more than you. And yeah, I'll probably meet someone as smart as me, but I love _you_! Not them. And I wouldn't give away my Seaweed Brain for anything in the world." I answered him. I kissed his cheek and he gave me a real kiss. I grinned against his lips and he grinned back at mine as he deepened the kiss. Ugh, if I only had known what would happen the same day and three months later... I would have changed everything.

**(-**_**End of the retailing-)**_

Are you happy now? _Can't imagine how. _My subconscious answered. Oh, she's so gonna pay for this.

Anyway, I remembered all of the above while I was pretending to study a blueprint for Olympus. It was an Aphrodite's statue in the middle of a fountain that had benches around it just across a temple of Aphrodite. It was a place for the Olympian sweet hearts to do all these cheesy, Aphroditish stuff.

Oh, I hate her. She gave me Percy and then she somehow made him forget about me. Not forget, she made him walk away from me. I blame her for that after spending weeks blaming myself. And maybe it was my fault but I can't help but having that feeling. I know she believes in the whole tragic/dramatic, endless love thing but girl! Show me some mercy! _You got me begging you for mercy, why won't you release me?_ I'm gonna kill my subconscious one day..

I put the blueprint away and started thinking what I had done in the morning. Percy had told me he was still in love with me and we kissed. Just like that other time a year ago. Only this time it was more intimate. I had actually told him the words: "Meet me tonight after dinner at your wooden cabin by the beach." And I had no idea what he understood. I just wanted to talk to him, to clear things out. _CoughcoughLiar!coughCough_. Now, as much as I hated it, she was right one more time. I didn't want to talk to him. Or maybe I did, but that wasn't the reason I told him to meet me at his wooden cabin –okay, I'm gonna refer to it as Percy's cabin No.2-.

"Hey you." Malcolm said from his bed. He had just woken up and his hair looked like a bird's nest. He didn't look any better either. Oh, I was so gonna use this against him one day. "I think Percy was looking for you in the morning. Did he found you?" Damn, if you only knew..

"Yeah, he did." I must have taken on my really thoughtful, serious face because he frowned and came where I sat.

"What's up with you?" he asked. Hail Malcolm, drunk-but-still-smart brother. "Wait, I thought that you and Percy didn't talk since, you know." he murmured confused.

Wait, he knew about that? I glared at him and practically cut him off before he could say anything else. "Know? No, I don't know. Know what?" I asked sort of panicked. If he knew about last night, I was so doomed. I could not even have a chance to use his appearance today against him.

"You know, since the two of you broke up." he finished.

I sighed in relief. "Gosh, Malcolm. Why didn't you say that earlier?" I asked trying not to sound too guilty.

"I tried but your sudden panicking cut me off." he murmured again. "So, are you?"

"What?"

"Talking to each other again?"

I didn't know what to answer to that. Actually, I knew but the "oh, you know! We just slept together that's why we're talking" wasn't really an option. _Think of an excuse. _"No, not really. We're just working together on something."

"Oh, okay." he said and got up and paced to the bathroom. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked just before he enters the other room.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked almost cutting him off again.

"You seem.. different."

"Different how?" I asked. Please Aphrodite, I won't hate you anymore, please don't let him figure it out.

"Well first, there's this glow on your face. You're glowing."

"What?! I don't!" Damn you Jackson and your tequila.

"Whatever. And second, you seem distracted and you keep panicking for a while now." he answered and gave me his hangover-smirk.

"Oh, I'm just trying to remember some things of last night. I had a little bit too much drinks or something." _A little? Nice saving though.._

"Alright then. See you later." he said raising his shoulders and walked into the bathroom.

I sighed and started a monologue. "What the heck is wrong with me? I'm talking to my subconscious if that's even possible! I even fight with it."

"It seems to me you're starting to get a little crazy." a voice was heard behind me. I turned only to see a redheaded girl with cute freckles on her face crossing her arms at me and smirking. "Missed me Chase?"

I laughed in relief. "Rachel." I said and got up. I gave her a tight hug and she hugged me back.

"I guess that pretty much covers my question." she smirked at me.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were starting college or something."

"I did. But I used a fellow demigod's help to get away from there for a few days."

I grimaced. This girl was willing to do anything just to take an illegal ice cream in her room or something ridiculous like that. "Oh, gods. Who was it this time?"

"No smarty-panties! –See what I did with 'pants'?-. I asked Piper to ask very nicely the principal and he just gave me a few days 'off'." she explained.

I laughed and sat on my desk chair. "So, what's up with the mortal's world?" I asked trying to avoid any personal conversations. Rachel would get to me immediately –just like Thalia- if I tried to lie to her about last night. If Silena was here, they would be like the Aphrodite's angels: knowing everything about what you did last night.

"Nothing much, nothing new." she said and sat on my bed. "But you; I can sense something on your aura."

Here we go. It would be so much easier to admit everything. Rachel was worse than Aphrodite in this stuff. The reason? She was one of my closest friends. "No, everything is still the same. My aura is really confusing right now because of a few bottles of tequila." I played cool.

She raised her eyebrow. Man, I'm screwed. "You're glowing, which can only means one thing; you and Percy started talking again! And don't tell me you're not 'cause I asked around and they 'informed' me that they heard your argument with that douchebag Steve."

"Yeah, I had an argument with Steve. These happen between couples." I tried to answer but Rachel had taken on her examining look. Gods, can't I avoid the Rachel Elizabeth Dare Inquisition for once?

"Something happened between the two of you though, didn't it?" she asked still with that damn eyebrow raised.

My eyes dropped on my bed sheets. "Steve cheated on me with that slut Sarah. I saw them hooking up."

Her mouth dropped wide open. Really though, it wasn't much of a surprise. I had previously mentioned that Steve was a rebound for Percy but still, I can't even realize what I was thinking when I made up with him. "I really," Rachel continued. "REALLY hope you broke up with him. Because if you didn't, I'm gonna tell Thalia and we're gonna beat the crap out of him and then, we're gonna come for you."

I chuckled. "I did. That argument you heard about? I broke up with Steve." I said and I felt my cheeks getting redder.

Oh, something told me the Inquisition was about to continue. "And then, something else happened didn't it?" she asked and that freakin' eyebrow was raised again. "Something Percy related?"

Gods, my cheeks were almost as red as a rose. Damn you Rach. "No." I denied. She raised her other eyebrow too. "Okay, fine. Me and Percy are talking again. Happy now?"

"Your aura says you're lying."

"Am not!"

"You are."

"Am not!"

"You are!"

"Am. Not!" I spelled her the phrase.

"You know it's pointless denying it, right?"

I sighed. "I do." I answered and we both laughed. "Okay, what do you wanna know?"

"You know. The hot, dirty stuff and all. So, you better begin because I have liked a week to get the two of you back together." she smirked.

I wasn't going to lie to her. She was one of my best friends and I was going to tell her at some point. "Percy and I- we had sex last night. I think, yeah."

Her mouth dropped to the floor. "Oh. My. Freaking. Gods. You are not lying." she said astonished.

"I don't. We got drunk and we went to one of his cabins and did the dirty, nasty thing."

"Wait, what do you mean _you think_?" she asked confused.

"I mean, I woke up this morning, naked, and he was hugging me. I'm pretty sure we 'went to the carnival' last night." I answered her.

"What?" she asked more confused. When she realized what I meant she gave me a disgusted look. "Oh gosh! Annabeth! You spend too much time with Percy!"

"I know. More than I should have."

She gave me her sympathetic look and I sat next to her. "Hey," she said and placed her hand on my shoulder. "It's gonna be fine. You didn't do anything wrong."

Ugh, Rach. If you only knew.. "Then why do I feel like that? He's still in love with me, Rachel! After everything that happened, he is. And I don't even know why.." I stopped and took a deep breath. If I continued, I would be like some miserable, common chick that cries all the time.

"You know, you can cry. It wouldn't be like you but you can. No one is gonna judge you, especially me." Rachel confronted me.

"I can't break down now. I just- I just want to _so_ much." I paused. No, no, no! Don't you fuckin' dare let a tear stream down my face. Damn you Annabeth! I let that that tear stream down and immediately felt the need to let another ones do the same. But thank gods, I didn't. "I think I still have feelings for him. And after all that happened, I think I do. And it's so stupid! So stupid." I told her.

"It's not. You guys weren't fooling around. You were in love! This kind of feelings don't just go away." Rachel replied to me.

"Anyway, I have to go. I need to get ready for dinner because after that, I have to meet him."

"You're gonna talk about it or just give in to your emotions another time." she teased me.

I grimaced and got up. "Well, the way I told him I wanted to meet him later on wasn't exactly what I was aiming. I sounded so seducing and in a dirty mood." I said and smirked back at her. "Not to mention we had made out earlier."

"And you didn't mention cause.." she asked.

"Because we had bigger things to talk about." I answered.

Then, Rachel gave me her devious smile. "So, will you let me stylish you?"

I gave her my curious look. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I have missed it. Come on, let's go find Thalia and get you ready for your date.

~xXx~

You can't possibly imagine how ridiculous I felt even thinking that Thalia and Rachel could give me at least normal clothes.

"No! She would be better in Gothic clothes!" Thalia yelled at Rachel. "Not to mention H-O-T-T-E-R!"

"Are you kidding me? Annabeth with dark eye shadows and eyeliner and black lipstick and nails? Try to picture her like that." I was relieved for a moment. "Maybe a hot strapless dress."

"Annie in a dress?" Thalia asked sarcastically widening her eyes.

"Er, you two know I'm sitting right here, right?" I asked by the totally ignored me. Bitches!

"Yup, Annabeth would totally look hotter than Blake Lively in a dress." Rachel answered back at Thalia. No, not a dress. It didn't end up well the last time I wore that strapless dress I had. I woke up naked.

"You think?" Thalia took now her thinking face. "I mean, we have to make her look hotter than Blake Lively and Angelina Jolie together."

Rachel took her thinking face as well. "It's still a dress though, right?"

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm not wearing a dress." I stepped in. No way I would let them make me wear this thing. "The last I wore one was last night and I think I don't want to end up like this again tomorrow morning." _Liar.._

"I found it." Thalia announced with a pleased look, still ignoring me. "Mini-skirts."

"No way." I said my thought aloud.

"Maybe. I like it." Rachel agreed. Oh, karma is still mad at me.

"Hey girls!" Now both of them looked at me. "I'm not gonna wear anything that includes the word dress, skirt and mini. I'm not a whore! So, stop freakin' ignoring me and just think of something normal. Or I swear, you're both gonna regret it."

"Fine, I'll think of something with just jeans or shorts and shirts or T-Shirts." Thalia agreed and started a long, LONG conversation with Rachel.

After an hour or so, they had prepared me. Not that I needed personal designers or whatever they call them, but to my surprise, I looked even better than I thought I would. I mean, I might just wore a black and red checked shirt and jean shorts with my so-used grey Converse but I did look pretty awesome. _Such a modest Annabeth.._ Oh, shut up. I have the right to be confident about myself for at least a day.

I sat on Cabin's six table and Malcolm shot me a look with a raised eyebrow. People, when will you stop stealing my move?! I shot him back a 'what?' look and he turned back on his plate.

Then, I saw my freakin' Seaweed Brain. His jaw's had slightly dropped and he was staring at me. I flushed a little and secretly thanked my two besties.

When I finished, I took a deep breath and paced to the beach's direction. I reached Percy's cabin No. 2 and just stared at it.

Gods, what was I about to do? To talk or to 'reconnect' with Percy? I didn't even know which of them I wanted. Come on bitchy subconscious, now it's the time for you to speak. '_…' _Really? Now that I need you to speak you pretend you don't exist? Chicken..

I took another deep breath and felt a little dizzy. I must have taken a lot of deep breath in thirty seconds. I grabbed the door's handle and opened it.

**Gods, I think this ch. sucked too. What do you think? REVIEW and tell me about it. I think the next ch. could only be shorter or oversized. Anyways, sorry for my grammar/spelling mistakes. Greek, probably insane girl is loggng off.  
**

**Until the next update,**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Tina**


	5. Forgive, Forget, Have Sex, Regret?

**Hi there. So, here's chapter five. Sorry I didn't post it on the weekend. I was doing a format on my laptop (installing Windows 7 because 8 broke down). Hope you like the chapter. =)**

**Song in the last Percabeth scene: Lana Del Rey – American [Gotta love this song, gotta love Lana] or Evanescence – My Immortal [Gotta love Evanescence and Amy Lee as well]. Whatever you prefer to listen in the last scene. **

**5**

**Annabeth**

So, does anyone remember where we had left the story? Cause I clearly don't. Wait.. Annabeth focus. Oh, right! We had stopped in the part where I open the door and enter Percy's Cabin No.2 –yeah, I think I had mentioned that I would call it something like that.

Anyway, I opened the door and looked around for Percy. He wasn't there. What part of "meet me in your wooden cabin after dinner" didn't he understand? And think that I was late with all my deep breaths and second thoughts. Well now, I think I was just overreacting a little bit. _Cough, cough. _Okay! A lot.

After I checked the bathroom to make sure he wasn't there, I realized I was all alone in his cabin so, I took the time to take a better look in that place. I noticed he hadn't come back to clean this mess up after I had left this morning because of those beautiful black sheets that had some blood spots on them. Yeah, my fault. Damn you tequila..

I noticed that almost the whole place was made out of wood –_well of course it was. It was a freakin' wooden cabin! What do you think when you listen to the words 'wood' or 'wooden'? Fullmetal Alchemist?_- but in parts of the cabin such as the bathroom or the handy kitchen. It had a lot of windows with this amazing view on the ocean. Even if it was dark, you could see the reflection of the moon on the dark waters. It was only a few feet away from the beach, so I'd bet everything made a wonderful combination of light, cool sand and not-too-blinding-sun in the early morning. I leaned my back in one of the windows and looked outside. It was beautiful. How the Tartarus was he able to build this? What's more, how could he build a place so amazing without telling me? I mean, sure, I broke up with him but only because he cheated on me. Wait, haven't I mentioned that before? No? Are you sure? Yes? Well, my bad. So, here's what happened exactly one year and three months ago (I can't remember the rest of them).

**Exactly a year and three months ago (some minutes and hours as well)**

So, Percy had been accepted into NYU and I had been accepted into Yale. I never believed that long-distance relationships don't last but apparently, I was wrong. What I mean? You'll figure that out as we continue.

It was Saturday morning and as I had the whole weekend free –I had the permission to leave campus on that weekend so I was like "Yay! I'm gonna see my stupid, cute Seaweed Brain!". I got into a cab and started heading off to Percy. In the past few days, Percy had called me a lot of times –which was unusual- but his timing was bad and I was always in a lesson. So, after I made sure I could leave campus for a couple of days, I tried to call him back and he didn't answer. I didn't call him again because monsters could trace me and I didn't want any trouble in Yale –at least not yet.

Once I was in NYU, I asked where his room was and here I was, Annabeth Chase, officially admiring the inside of the building. I had seen more impressive structures -Olympus for example- but NYU was really nice as well.

At last, I found his room and knocked at the door. No one opened. _Weird_, I thought. The guy in the entrance had said that all the students were in the building. I knocked again and Percy answered the door.

"Annabeth!" he said and a wide, surprised grin formed across his face. "What-" he was about to say but I cut him off with a kiss.

He forgot everything and wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer.

"-are you doing here?" he completed when I pulled back.

"I had this weekend off and I said to drop by." Then, my nose caught a smell on him that I didn't recognize. Except his common ocean smell, another smell was coming of him. I leaned closer and smelled once again –perfume and in fact, ladies perfume. I frowned my eyebrows at him.

"What?" he asked. At first, I thought: Relax, Percy wouldn't do that.

So, my answer was: "Nothing." I stepped into his room and found it less chaotic than I expected. "How did you do that?"

"Did what?" he asked confused.

I sat on his bed. "Not make the place look chaotic." I teased.

"I have my ways." he smirked at me and sat beside me. "Annabeth, we need to talk."

"About what?" I asked confused. That annoying smell had become stronger now and I was sure it existed and it didn't exist in the room, you could smell it on him.

"You don't know? I mean, I left like ten messages in your voicemail." he told me and that's when I got serious.

"I didn't check it. I was busy with all those projects and besides, you know I can't have my phone open for too long, otherwise I'll be in trouble. And you shouldn't have it either." I answered him. "But you didn't want to talk to me about the cell phone thing, did you?"

Percy sighed and he took a sad expression. "Annabeth, are you cheating on me?" he asked. What the fuck dude? If someone should worry about cheating, that should be me!

I couldn't help but let a sarcastic laugh. "What?"

He remained cold, sad and serious. "You heard me."

The laugh disappeared from face. I couldn't believe what he was asking me. I looked into his eyes and tried the calmer and softer tone I could have possibly succeeded that moment. "Percy, I'm not cheating on you!" I said and I unsuccessfully tried to not saw him how offended and hurt I felt. I have a pride, you know. He looked at me again and I realized something. "You don't believe me." I said bitterly. "Percy, why would I possibly cheat on you?"

He sighed. "I don't know, okay? All I know is that someone sent me a photo of you kissing somebody else." he said angrier now. I didn't do such a thing! How could the photo show me and another guy kissing? Then, the most possible scenario popped into my mind.

"And you didn't think it was a prank or Photoshop? Because I didn't do such a thing." I asked him, not being able to hide my anger and annoyance in my voice.

"Well, you might like that guy more than you do me. How am I supposed to know that?" he said and got up.

"Because you're supposed to trust me!" I shouted back at him and got up as well. "Percy, I trust you and I thought you trusted me too!"

"I do trust you but-" he started but I cut him off.

"No, no, no. No buts. If you really trusted me, there would be no buts, no 'I don't know', no doubts. But clearly, you don't." I couldn't believe he didn't trust me! I wasn't the one that smelled ladies perfume! Are you gay or something?

"Annabeth, I didn't mean it like that." he said and tried to take a step at me, but I took a step backwards.

"Well, there aren't a lot of ways to say something like this." I said and immediately regret it. "Look, can we not fight now? I didn't come all the way here to fight with you and certainly, I didn't come here to lie to you or apologize for something I didn't even do. I just have three questions for you: do you believe that I didn't cheat on you or not?" I asked and I felt shivers running up my spine, worried as I was about his answer.

He half-smiled at me. "I believe you." he said and hugged me. Normally, I would love the fact that we were able to get through this but that freakin' smell kept my senses tensed the whole time. He pulled back and kissed me. He asked permission to my mouth but I didn't give it to him. I was still a bit pissed off.

I pulled back entirely. "Question No.2: Who sent you that photo?" I asked curious about who in NYU knew about my relationship with Percy and wanted so bad to ruin it.

Percy shook his head. "I don't know. It was an anonymous message."

"Not an email?"

"No. It was a message. I asked Leo if he could trace it, but he said that it was sent through an untraceable GSM mobile phone. I don't quite know what it is, but I bet you do." he said and slightly smirked at me.

"It's a phone with a special security system that whenever you change the SIM card-" I started explaining but I stopped seeing Percy's expression, which seemed like I was speaking alien stuff. "Never mind, UFO." I mocked him.

He smirked and pulled a blonde curl of my hair behind my ear. "What's the third question?"

I took a deep breath and finally got it out of my chest. "Why do you smell like you have put on a girl's perfume?" I murmured and looked into his eyes.

His expression went from almost good to fuckin' guilty. Oh no.. Please tell me you didn't. No answer.. Still no answer. _Oh, he totally cheated on you._ That subconscious was –and still is- a huge bitch, but she always speaks the truth. "Annabeth-"

"And you dare to accuse me for cheating." I said sarcastically, trying to hold the tears that had already started forming in my eyes from falling and keep my voice steady. I let a sarcastic laugh and paced to the door.

"Annabeth, I didn't do anything!" Percy said grabbing my wrist.

I stared at his hand and took my emotionless, cold expression. "Let me go." I murmured again.

"I won't unless you let me explain." Percy said in a begging tone. It seemed pathetic to me then, but it wasn't until the past few days that I realized he was trying to fix the situation between us. That doesn't mean neither I have forgiven him, nor that he was right to cheat on me on the first place.

"There's nothing to explain." I responded with the same tone.

"There is! As soon as they send me that photo, I don't know why but I believed it. And now I know I was dumb enough to believe that you would possibly cheat on me. But I-" I cut him off again.

"Just tell me one thing. Did you sleep with her just to get back at me?" I asked furiously.

"I didn't sleep with anybody! We just made out-"

"Oh, and that's supposed to be good? Or better than sleeping with her? You cheated on me!" I screamed at him. He tried to say my name but I didn't want to listen to him. "That's it Percy. I'm out of here. And don't bother to try to talk to me not at camp, not at Olympus, not even in the Elysium." I finished and stormed outta of his room and practically ran out of New York's University building.

_**-(End of the retailing)-**_

Those were the painful memories that came back to my mind while looking at the ocean. I still didn't know the whole story, but I wasn't really interested in finding out until then. That night, I was going to let him explain everything that happened. And if I was in a good mood, I might as well forgive him or you know, slept with him again just to hide and trick my guilt.

Suddenly, the door opened and Percy walked in. "Hey." he said kinda surprised. "I thought you were on your cabin."

"You're the one that is always late, not me. Remember?" I said and gave him a smirk.

He gave me a shy smile and closed the door. "Right. How long have you been here?"

"Not much." I said and walked to him. _Here comes the bomb._ My subconscious added ironically bored. Shut up.. "Why do you look kinda disappointed?" I had to ask! He had this whole "oh-you-killed-my-hellhound" expression drawn all over his face.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to make.. you know. Something special or cleaner." he said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hah, don't worry about it." I answered and gave him one of my warm smiles. _Why? How many warm smiles do you have in store?_ Oh, shut up! My smile disappeared when I remembered we had to talk. "So, um, can we talk? About everything?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sure." he answered and I followed him in the kitchen. He sat on the top chair of the table and I sat in the one in his right. "Well, what do you want to talk about first?"

I thought about it for a moment but I answered something totally irrelative with my thoughts. "How do you have electricity in here?" I asked curiously.

He chuckled and looked around. "That wasn't what I expected." he admitted. Guess what Perce: me neither. _I don't even bother to comment that. _That's my subconscious! _…Just put up, a middle finger to this girl…_ Funny...

"Well?" I insisted.

"Well, I don't exactly know how to explain it. Beckendorf somehow connected the power system with the ocean so, it's basically a tweak of the ocean water that somehow turns into power and I have electricity." he finished.

I placed my hand under my chin and my elbow on the table and raised an eyebrow at him. "That was actually pretty good. When did you get so smart?"

He grimaced at me and I chuckled. "Between the Yankees latest game." he mocked me.

I grinned at him and dropped my look on the table while placing both of my hands on the table and started making nervous movements with my fingers. "Percy, can you explain me why?" I asked him, my grin lost somewhere in my gorgeous face. _Wow, what a modest._ Who told I didn't say that on purpose? _No one. But I doubt you love me that much to want me step in ironically every time I get bored._ Just for the facts, I don't hate you that much. ANYWAY, continue? Okay.

He dropped his look on the table. He knew what I was talking about. "I-I thought you had cheated on me and you were right back then. I just made out with her to get back at you. And I didn't even like her that much. It was pathetic, I, was pathetic." he added quickly the last sentence.

I didn't answer. So, he did it just to get back at me, which was my main suspicion and fuck, it hurt. So fuckin' much. _Actually, I'm not going to be that ironic right now.. _Last thing I need is an ironic subconscious. He tried to place his hand on mine but I pulled it away. "I would never cheat on you Percy. Why would ever think that?"

He sighed. "When I saw the photo, I felt like this was going to happen anyways. I never believed in long-distance relationships but the thought that you would do that, it-it hurt me and I didn't believe it was happening to me. To us. So, I got angry and 'borrowed' some drinks from a teacher and made out with the first girl I saw. Sort of. I remember feeling guilty when I left because I knew I didn't want to do this. I never wanted to hurt you that way. But when you didn't pick up the phone, I just couldn't help but believe in the photo." he finished and finally looked me in the eyes.

"Did you do anything else with her except making out?" I asked secretly scared of his answer.

"No. And the making out thing happened once." he answered me still looking into my eyes, so I knew he wasn't lying. That was when it hit me. Everything that happened last night. Everything. Guess that hangover just lasts 24 hours. "Are you okay?" he answered and placed his hand on mine. This time, I didn't pull away. _Go ahead. Tell him. Tell him you remember how the two of you went to the carnival. Tell him how horny you got. _ Hey! I was drunk! So, shut the fuck up and let me think. _Okay. Touché.._

"Yeah, it's nothing." He raised his eyebrows at me. That. Is. My. Freakin'. Move! I raised my eyebrows back at him.

"You know I know when you're lying." he insisted.

"No, you don't." I grimaced shaking my head.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Most of the time." he said and smirked at me.

I sighed. "Okay! I remembered some things about last night. No big deal!" I teased him with the last one.

"No big deal?" he asked confused. "So, you just wanted to sleep with me?" he asked putting his fake-innocent look on his face and teased me back.

"Yes, Percy. It was all part of my evil plan: get drunk, seduce you and come here with you so we can have hot, passionate sex." I answered sarcastically at him.

"Hot, passionate sex? Tell me more about it." he mocked me. I slapped his arm before I burst into laughs. "Ouch! That hurt!" he whined.

"Stop being such a baby."

"Mommy, a beautiful girl came into my room and slapped my arm, after offering me to have something called 'sex' with her." he shouted at a wall pretending to be a baby calling his mom.

I groaned in despair. "You're incorrigible, you know that? You haven't changed a bit."

Percy smiled at me and put a lock of hair behind my ear. "You haven't changed either."

"I have." I whispered.

"No, you haven't. Same blonde hair, same ass, same boobs." he started and I was ready to punch him but he continued. "Wait, wait!" he chuckled and I looked at the table. "You didn't let me finish. Same grey, dazzling, stormy eyes, same beautiful smile, same tempting lips I want to kiss so bad." he finished and I locked my eyes with him.

"Then, what are you waiting for?" I whispered at him. I had already started leaning in when he crushed his lips with mine. He got up from his chair as I got up from mine. His tongue asking permission to my mouth and I didn't know if I should give it to him or not. _Damn it Annabeth! The question is easy: do you want it or not? Do you want him or not? _Hell, I wanted him. I forgot about everything and let him deepen the kiss. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him closer. As he slightly pulled back for air, I had a chance to decide clearly. I knew that if I did it now, I would remember it but I wasn't sure if I would regret it later._ You are such a decisive person, I can't think of any reason that someone wouldn't want to be your subconscious. _You know, you don't help me either. _That's not my job. My job is to speak the truth nature of your dirty thoughts. You have to decide on your own take your own risks. Damn, that wasn't ironic._ I know, right? You'd better get it checked.

When he kissed me again, I knew exactly what that stupid subconscious meant: did I want to commit with him again and take that risk again? I realized that I was when I noticed I had unbuttoned his shirt. He got tired of my mouth and moved to my jaw, just before he reached my neck. I lifted his head with my left hand and kissed him again. He lifted me up and placed me on the table.

"Wait." he said and pulled back. "Annabeth, I just want you to be sure about this."

"Percy, if I didn't want this, I would be long gone by now. I don't know if I'm going to regret this, but I still love you. And as much as I tried not to, as much as I tried to hate you and myself for loving you, I simply can't. And it was just a freakin' make out. We had sex for gods' sake! So please, don't stop this now." I said and his sea-green eyes showed me nothing but love and concern.

Without breaking our eye contact, he unbuttoned my checked shirt and let his own fall into the ground, revealing his muscles. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he kissed my neck again, while I ran my fingers through his black locks of hair. He lifted me one more time and this time, he landed me on the bed on top of me.

_..And I feel perfectly fine…_

**Okay! I really can't find any good and realistic reasons for Percabeth to break up so, I wrote something I thought it would fit with the whole thing. Tell me what you think in your REVIEWS which I love to read and make my day. Sorry for the late update. If you want the rest of the night written in the next chapter, just ask it. Thanks everyone that read, followed, favorite and reviewed the story. **

**Please REVIEW and I'll try to UPDATE as soon as I can. ;)**

**Tina**


	6. I Am A Control Freak

**Tina-Daughter-of-Poseidon-23 here. How are y'all doing? Thank you so much for following, favoring, reviewing and reading the story in general. It means a lot guys. Here, have a cookie (::) ;) So, the rest of the night and some other stuff I felt like writing. BTW, I'm thinking of changing the story's name into "The Rest of My Life" and the cover of the story as well (probably a viria's drawing). What do you think? Hope you like! ;)**

**Songs: Rihanna – California King Bed when they wake up and for the intimate scenes, the previous chapter's songs Lana Del Rey – American & Evanescence – My Immortal.**

**R&R**

**6**

**Annabeth**

Seriously now guys, you want to know what happened next? Every detail? Because there are some things I'd like to keep private about my sex life. Nahh, just kidding. Let's continue.

As I said, Percy asked me if I was sure about this –and I mean like seriously, was there any chance I wasn't sure about something I really wanted to do? _Ehmm, yeah?_ Oh, shut up you stupid subconscious. I don't need you speaking and comment the time I'm having sex with my ex. _Oh, you do. _No comment..

Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah. Well, as I said before, he lifted me up from the table –after we removed our shirts- and we landed on the bed, he on top of me. I continued kissing him but soon enough, he moved his lips on my jaw, my chin and my neck. My hands still exploring his black, messy locks, just before I realize I was undoing his belt.

Suddenly, a very important thought passed by my mind. "Percy, ugh, do you have.. um, you know..." I said but the sounds of pleasure he caused me just by kissing my neck were keeping me from telling him that very unimportant thing. "Oh, stop it for a minute!" I said and he pulled away confused. "Do you have um, protection?" I asked.

He smirked and gave me a peck on the lips just before he gets up. He walked quickly in the bathroom and I took the time to observe his naked back. His shoulder blades were giving him that sexy-back thing and he was more muscular than I had last seen him topless –and no, it wasn't last night. We used to make out some times, you know, topless. _Hmm, interesting. Continue please. _Why are you here? I told you not to comment this kind of times. _Well, you're not having sex right now, so I'm free to speak your mind whenever I want to. Besides, have you ever heard a subconscious knock your mind's door to ask for permission to tell the truth? _Good point.. Oh, fuck you. _I'm about to. _Ahh! Shut the fuck up. _Yeah, you're right. When you're getting laid you just have to moan and groan. _Has anyone told you how disgusting you can get sometimes? _Well, these are your thoughts so, go figure._ Moving on..

When he returned with four foil packets, I glared at him –and not because of his fit front body. "How many times do you think we will 'party' tonight?" I asked.

He smirked and placed three of them on his right nightstand. "I have no idea. BUT, just in case." he said and opened the one he was still holding. He stared at me for a moment. "Do you mind turn around for a minute?" he asked and I chuckled.

"I'm gonna see it anyways Percy. In fact, I've already seen it." I told him. Well, that was the truth.

He gave me a mischievous smile. "Well, show me your boobs." I raised my eyebrows. "What? Don't be shy. I've probably seen them before." he smirked at me.

I sighed and lied back on the bed, placing a pillow on my face. "Don't think I forgot about that." I answered and I heard him laughing. "Are you done, my lover?" I asked and pronounced the last word with a British accent –and I wasn't even drunk.

I realized he was from his chuckles. "You know, it's kinda awkward when you call me like that." he said as he jumped right next to me.

I smirked and faced him. "Then, what would you say about this; my sweet," I started saying in a seducing tone. "-sexy," I continued and kissed his neck. "Seaweed Brain." I finished.

Small sounds of pleasure escaped his mouth. "I never, ever in my life, imagined that you would actually say this."

"It's the hangover." I said as I pulled him close enough to kiss him.

"We do have a thing of making things more complicated or doing them in the hard way." he said once he pulled away. I gave him two confused, raised eyebrows. "We admitted our feelings only after we got drunk and we ended up waking up together after having sex. You don't call that a simple way to sort things out." he explained me.

"We do, indeed." I said and pulled him closer for a searing kiss. He placed his hand on my hipbone, while his other hand was on its way of unzipping my shorts. He kissed my neck and slowly pulled them off my feet, while he nipped the soft skin he was kissing.

"How do you want to start?" he asked me. I took my time in thinking that. Really now, how did I wanted my first night with Percy to be? I mean, the one I would remember. Well, he would want to start with him having the control –I couldn't let that happen.

"Me on top." I whispered at his ear. He chuckled and removed my panties. I unzipped his jeans and tossed them, along with his boxers, across the room. I turned us over and my hands headed down to his body. I had the chance to feel his taut body against mine, his warm chest with his steady heartbeat calming me down, in his lower torso his abdominals. He was there and he was mine. He was mine and I knew I was his.

I found his shaft and once I grabbed it, Percy let a little groan out. I laughed seductively and slowly sat on it. He let a louder groan out this time and arched his hips to me but I shook my head disapprovingly. "Not yet." I murmured.

"Annabeth.. Please.." he almost begged me and I grinned victoriously. I started moving and he squeezed my thighs to encourage me. My hands were clenched on his muscular shoulders and as I moved faster, my grip hardened and I let a couple of moans out.

The strange thing is, I liked the whole thing more than I expected I would. I felt wonderful doing this with him, even after everything we had been through. I-I loved him so much. I mean, of course I had figured my feelings for him a long time ago and I knew that I loved him, but it was the first time we had ever been so intimate and he was still.. Percy. He hadn't turned into a huge, sex-craving monster that all he wanted to do was get laid with me. He was there and I could feel he was as scared as I was in the beginning. _See? You're two scared dears, lost in the wild forest and both of you want to survive this together, even if your mom has been shot by hunters. _I didn't quite get what Bambi has to do with what I'm doing right now. _Never mind, I did. _I have a super-pervert subconscious that dreams Bambi while she's doing not-Bambi stuff. **(BTW, I love that movie!)**

Anyway, while I was moving up and down, Percy's groan got slightly louder and he started growling my name in a deep, so-sexy voice. "Annabeth.."

I opened my eyes for a moment, just to see his face, and then I closed them again. "Say my name like that again."

He chuckled and obeyed me. "Annabeth." That's when I felt my walls tighten more. "I-I won't last much longer." he continued and I knew I wouldn't either and I was hoping he would bring me there.

"Kiss my neck." I told him and he did as he was told. I think I got used to that, him obeying me, which had nothing to do with the way he behaved outside the bedroom. Or it had? I couldn't tell. I was busy enough concentrating in my orgasm to think about other things. Besides, we were just in the beginning.

His kisses made me slightly speed up and he placed his hands on my lower torso, pulling me closer to his body, which was now sweating a bit, as was mine. Then, I felt him climax, which was only seconds away from mine. I cried out his name and tugged his hair back. Once I finished, we lied back on the bed and I rolled besides him. I turned to him and gazed at his sea green eyes and he returned me the gaze. He turned to me and placed a lock of hair behind my ear. "You're so beautiful." he muttered. "A maniac control-freak in bed, but beautiful no matter what." he teased me and I laughed. "I love you."

I leaned in and kissed him. "I love you too." I whispered at his ear before I kissed him again. "You know, I could never hate you. Never." I started and he started playing with my curls. "I mean, I tried when you told me you made out with that girl, but it always ended up in me, missing you more and more. So, I found Steve and I thought if he and I did something, you might got jealous. My point is, I'm sorry about him. It was stupid and childish."

He chuckled. "Annabeth, don't apologize. I mean, if anything, I should be the one to do it. I was being stupid and childish; two times. The first was when I thought you would possibly cheat on me and the second, when your trick with Steve worked and I started 'dating' Helena, hoping you would get jealous," he admitted and caressed my cheek. "-and you wouldn't hate me."

"As I said, I could never hate you. And you know why?" I asked him. "Because first, hating you is the most exhausting I've ever tried to do. And among other things, you're Percy Jackson. My best friend who I fell for without realizing how. And like it or not, you're stuck with me for now on." I mocked him with the last one.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" he asked and locked his eyes with me.

"If I wasn't, do you think we would have sex right now?" I asked sarcastically but with a super-happy grin on my face.

"Well, you might want to seduce me so you could sleep with me and then, break my heart." he teased me again.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I want to do." I answered and he rolled over me.

"Well, we need to complete your dirty thoughts first, aren't we?" he asked seductively.

"Who's seducing who now?" I answered with a question and we both laughed as we started a new round.

~xXx~

I felt the sunlight blinding me and I opened my eyes reluctantly. I was at Percy's cabin by the beach and a smile formed in my lips as I felt -and later saw- his hand on my stomach. I turned my back on the sun and looked at him sleeping. He was so peaceful and cute, even if he still drooled on his sleep. _You find that cute? _Well, yeah. When you love someone, you find even the slightest disadvantage cute or adorable (ha-ha! Take that subconscious! Woo-hoo!). _I still wonder what I could possibly have done so wrong, that the gods had to punish me by making me your subconscious. _I'm not gonna comment that. I'm too happy for you, miserable subconscious. And you just can't take it, do you? _How can you sleep at night? Oh, wait. You didn't._ That's why I'm happy. And my happiness is so huge right now, I won't even bother to get mad at your dark, miserable comments (Oh-oh, what's that?! Annabeth – Subconscious 3-2! Who's laughing now, huh?). _Whatever bright and shiny Annabeth. _La-la, la-la-la-la, la-la, la-la-la. Damn, that's a tie.

I bit my lower lip of how beautiful he really was. I know, guys are handsome and not beautiful, but he somehow was both. He had such a beautiful soul and kind heart, you had to be an idiot to notice only how handsome he was. And even if I was naked under the sheets, at that moment, I felt perfectly fine and comfortable. He snored for a moment, just before he woke up. "Good morning, babe." I whispered at his ear and kissed him on the lips.

"Hmm?" he said when I pulled away and that only made my grin wider. He slightly opened his eyes and he smiled at me. "Am I dreaming?" he asked sleepily.

I chuckled. "I don't think so." I whisper again.

"Damn. Now I can't give you a compliment about your boobs without slapping me." he teased and we both laughed.

"How did you sleep?" I asked him playing with his locks.

He arched his back and stroked my cheek. "I didn't have any nightmares today." he said and kissed me. "Nor yesterday." he added before he started kissing my neck and I threw my head back and closed my eyes. Needless to say I loved it. I ran both my hands to his hair and lied back to the mattress with him on top of me.

"Me neither." I answered quietly. I kissed his face whenever I could; his cheek, his chin, his nose, I didn't care. He nipped my ear lobe and a quiet moan was fighting with my mouth to get out. My heartbeat got quicker and I started panting. "How do you feel about morning sex?" I whispered in his ear.

"Hmm, look who woke up in a good mood today." he smirked and I grinned against his lips. He placed himself between my legs and started kissing me down; from my chin to my neck, from my neck to my shoulders, from my shoulders to the end of my hands. After he finished with my hands, I felt him kissing me right between my breasts and I gasped and arched my back. He made me feel so good, so desirable and the emotions he caused me were a thousand different colors and too much for me to handle. As he headed south, I felt I was going to climax just because he touched me, and I would have, if he didn't shake his head disapprovingly. "Tsk, tsk, not yet." he said and kissed one of my breasts. I was now doing my best to wait, while my inner goddess had gone wild. Once he finished with the first, he started playing with my other and my grip on his hair tightened.

"Percy.. I.." I started muttering but I gasped as he suddenly started sucking his kisses and I couldn't help but groan. "Perce.. I'm gonna lose it." I said and he reached my hipbones going insanely slow.

"How did they teach us to ask something nicely?" he asked me. What? "What's that one little word for asking something?" he asked me again. What word? Oh, wait.. He wanted me to say 'please?' Dude, not gonna happen.

"What?" I manage to ask between my gasps and sounds of pleasure.

"You know what I'm talking about." he continued as he now got off me and grabbed the foil packet that was left from last night; that's right, the other three were used –that's what happens when you bring more for 'just in case' cases. Once he got ready, he placed himself again between my legs and I was literally dying. My body yearned to be touched by him. And all of this torture would end if I just said 'please'. But since I have a pride, I kept my mouth shut. "Say the word Annabeth."

"P-Percy," Phew, I saved it. "I'm not gonna say it."

"Then, I'm not gonna continue this." he said and I felt him smirk before he places a kiss upon my right thigh just to torture me. "And it's a pity to stop this now. Now that you're so close." he finished.

"Are you threatening me?" I chuckled, trying to not saw him how desperate I was. He gave me a confused look and I bit my lip. "I'm more stubborn than you. You know I'm willing to sacrifice one time than say the word."

"You. Are. A. Control. Freak." he said taking his time and smirked at me. "That's why I'm not going to break." PLEASE!, I wanted to scream, but I bit my lip and closed my eyes. Fuck you, Perseus Jackson. I started feeling all those amazing feelings slowly go away from my body. NOOO!

No, Annabeth. Don't do this. You're a proud daughter of Athena that won't back down now. _Do it! Back down! It will only be once and no one will ever know! _No, don't listen to your subconscious! She was along with the hunters that killed Bambi's mother! _No, I wasn't! Annabeth, you know I'm right. Do it!_ I couldn't take it anymore. "Please.." I whispered quietly.

"What?" Percy asked with a victorious smile already forming on his face. "I didn't hear you."

"Please.. I'm gonna lose it.." I said louder and he kissed my cheek happy.

"That's my girl. And don't worry about your pride; you can torture me later." he whispered in my ear as he held my right hand with his left and entwined his fingers with mine, just before he thrusts into me. All those feelings that were slowly leaving my body, came back stronger than ever and I cried out his name. I placed my left hand on his right shoulder blade and my nails clenched hard on his skin.

He kept a steady, slow rhythm at first but I nodded at him to go faster. "Gods, this is awesome." I muttered. "Damn you, Perseus." I whispered at his ear just before I climaxed. I cried out his name and this led him over the edge. He groaned my name and reached his climax as well.

He collapsed on me, both of our bodies slightly sweated. He brushed his lips against mine softly. "Don't think you're the boss just because of this time." I murmured at him and he chuckled after he rolled besides me.

"I can be the boss in bed and you can rule everything else." he offered and I faced him grinning.

"I don't think so." Of course not. I like being on top!

"Control freak." he said before he kissed me and his tongue started immediately fighting with mine over domination.

I pulled away. "I am." I said and returned the kiss, my tongue finally beating his. He sighed in protest, but he let me enjoy his mouth.

After a few minutes of doing this, I turned my back at him and cuddled in him. "My control freak." he whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek before we both burst into laughs. "So, are we gonna try this again?" he asked and my grin got smaller.

"I don't know." I admitted. "I want to, but I'm afraid." That's when I turned and faced him. He had this sad and guilty look on his face. "But," I continued and my smile widened suddenly. "I know I will never, ever, regret last night." I said and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Because I love you."

"What about the drunk night?" he asked me.

"I don't regret that either." I whispered and this time, he gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Me neither." he finished and hugged me. "Because I love you too."

I grinned and hugged him back. We stayed like this for a long time and I wished it would last forever. I felt so wonderful and great, that I forgot about everything else. Right then, I wanted to spend my entire life with him, but at the same time, I was scared we wouldn't make it. What if distance tore us apart again? What if we broke each other's hearts again? I heard his steady heartbeat pounding in his chest against my ear and I calmed down. We will make it, I thought. All I had to do right now, was to calm down and hear his heart pounding in his warm chest. There was always tomorrow to sort more complicated things out. I closed my eyes and I sighed relieved, as a tear found its way down my cheek.

"Hey, what's up?" Percy asked noticing my sigh and tear. He lifted my chin and I opened my eyes.

"Nothing." I said and he eyed me with a disbelieving look. Why can't he drop this for once? _Um, because you made it pretty clear something is up with you? _Right.. "It's just I'm afraid to try again because I'm scared I'll hurt you, or the distance will cause us problem again or.." I stopped and dropped my eyes on his chest. "I don't want to lose you again. I can't- I can't lose you again."

"You won't." he said.

"Yeah, but what if-" I started but he cut me off by placing his hand on my mouth.

"No buts. You won't lose me. In fact, you would crave for ten minutes on your own because you will get bored of seeing me." he said and I smiled. "Annabeth, I can't lose you either. I'm scared too but I know, I will do everything to be with you again. Everything." he told me and I just melted. I shook my head and gave him a passionate kiss. We both arched our backs and the sheet fell to my waist, along with his hands. And if I knew what was going to happen next, I would have hidden myself in the bathroom and Percy under the bed.

As both of us were too caught up in our post-sex, emotional and hot make out, suddenly, the door opens and Thalia walks in. "Hey Annie, are you-" she yelled but stopped and the papers she was carrying fell on the wooden floor. "Oh. My. Gods. What the hell are the two of you doing?"

Fuck, I was in trouble.

**So? I tried to make it good but I had a writer's block somewhere in the middle of this chapter. I really hope you like it because I know nothing of sex –this is a mash up from the early pages of Fifty Shades of Grey with my own emotional sauce. Sorry if it sucked. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love reading your reviews. They make me a better writer and certainly make my day!**

**Until the next update,**

**Tina**


	7. Ugh, Dreams, Hopes, Doubts

**Hey again. I just wanted to say I'm sorry if this chapter sucks badly, because I wrote it at 5AM in the morning because I couldn't find more time to do it. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Also, I'll write this from Thalia's perspective, so I hope you'll like it. ;)**

**Song: Ingrid Michaelson – The Way I Am**

**R&R**

**7**

**Thalia**

Yeah, yeah, yeah, you will all wonder how the heck I knew Percy's little, (cough-cough) new, wooden cabin and stormed in the middle of their naked make out (and I'm guessing that this was after the 'party'). Well, I didn't. But, since Annabeth wouldn't tell me where they were going to meet, I sort of followed her the previous night. _Oh, I LIVE for the moment she finds out about that. _Yeah, she'll probably get pissed or something but she'll forgive me eventually.

Damn, how much tequila did I drink that night? My head is still dizzy. Oh, and as you probably all figured out by now, I have a subconscious that tries to ruin my mood, but I just ignore it and trust my instincts. Annabeth thinks things way too much, but she somehow manages to combine her overthinking with her instincts, which is a kickass combination. Ugh, I love my Annie.

Anyway, I followed her and that's how I discovered their 'oh-so-secret' love nest. But I just smirked and headed to my cabin.

As I passed through the swordfighting arena, I saw Luke ripping a dummy's head off its body with his sword. I sighed and crossed my arms. "It's just a dummy, Castellan. Save your best for the real fights." I smirked and he laughed from the tiredness. Seriously now, this insanely irritating thing that you do something perfectly with dummies, and when the time to make it happen in a real fight comes you totally screw it up, sucks. It has never happened to me though. _Hehehe. _Seriously, it hasn't. I'm an amazingly skilled, cold blood assassin. _And a modest obviously._ Of course.

Luke took off his armor and placed a towel around his neck. I walked to him and he smirked. "Are you implying something Grace?"

"If by that you mean that I'm better than you, then sure, I am." I smirked back. What? I can't lie about that. He laughed and leaned in but I pulled my head back. He gave me a confused look. "Dude, you're sweating worse than a pig. Go have a shower and then, we'll do a lot more than kissing." I finished in a seductive tone. Woo-yeah..

He raised his eyebrows. "First, dude? I have a name you know. And second, you usually like me sweating." he said, continuing our dirty-talk game.

I raised my eyebrow. "You forgot the shower." I said and grimaced at the smell of his sweat.

"Well, I was hoping you would join me." He continued and wore his flirty face.

"I can't believe I'm saying this or that I'm out of excuses, but you know the rules Luke. Two campers, different sex, are not allowed in the cabins OR the showers." I told him hoping he would get the point.

He shook his head playfully and leaned in my ear. "Oh, Grace, you were never much of a good girl." he whispered and I couldn't help but grin. He pulled back and straightened his back. "And besides that, we never really followed the rules, nor did anyone last night."

"Got a point." I answered. "C'mon. Got get a shower and then, stop by my cabin."

His eyes sparkled and a wide grin formed in his lips just before he kisses my cheek. "Ah, what am I gonna do with him?" I asked myself and strangely, I got an answer.

"Well, use protection my child." Rachel's sarcastic laugh was heard behind me.

I turned to her grinning. "Ah, I will mom." I continued her joke and we both laughed. "What's up Dare?"

"Nothing." she answered. "That's the problem." she said and sighed. "I'm bored because nothing's happening. I even tried to do some spells to find a prophecy to fulfill, just to get out of my bore."

"Oh, how did that go?" I asked and widened my eyes.

"Well, if you consider waking up at stripper's club with a telephone number written on your hand and your face looking literally like a clown a success, then it went actually pretty well." she said and I widened my eyes more before she adds quickly: "And I didn't make that up."

I burst into laughs and she followed my lead. "I-I can't stop!" I managed to form between my laughs. How did I miss this? Watching Rachel Elizabeth Dare in a stripper's club with a clown face? I'd give a billion dollars to see this. When I stopped laughing –_finally_- I gave Rachel a look.

"What?" she asked.

"Miss _Oracle_." I answered her, obviously implying something. She got my point and laughed.

"Ugh, don't worry about it. The funny thing is that it was a _she_ and not a _he, _and I remember that I was acting like a drunk and talked about bunnies and ecological distraction the whole time. Eventually she got bored and wrote me the number of a psychiatric facility." she said and we laughed again. "So, how are you and the Blonde Boy doing?"

"Good, I guess." I replied and glanced at the showers' direction. "Surprisingly good, actually." I added kinda surprised and turned to face Rachel, before I let a chuckle out.

Rachel sighed desperately. Huh, that crazy girl.. "Um, I'm guessing you know that I'm craving for more details, don't ya?" she asked and I smiled. I wasn't really the 'oh-I-want-to-talk-about-my-feelings' type of girl, but Annabeth and Rachel were my exceptions. In fact, they might were the only people I opened up from time to time. Holy Medusa, I open up to someone.

"Well, there's not much to tell. Scratch that, there is." I said, grinning at the memory of that scene. "There was this moment the other day, when we just slept together, and since we hadn't done anything that night, I woke up first –surprise, surprise- and I decided to clean my cabin. Or at least a part of it."

"And?" Rachel asked with anticipation.

"And I found some dirty pants of him so, I decided to search them." I paused.

"Oh, c'mon! What did you find?" she asked excited.

"This." I said and pulled out a silver ring. It wasn't something fabulous and it was definitely not my color, but even that little, almost unnoticeable diamond it had, made it special to me. Damn, I'm talking girly! Aphrodite, with all the respect, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!

Rachel mouthed an "Oh. My Gods." just before she let a screech out and I shoot her a death glare. "Sorry." she murmured, but the excitement was way too obvious in her voice. "He proposed?" she asked.

"Not yet." I responded kinda fed up.

"Do you want him to?"

I took my time on that one. Man, was I really up for marriage? Fuck, was even our relationship strong and mature enough to become this? "I-I don't know. I wanted to talk about this with Annabeth too, but apparently, she's busy getting laid with Percy again." I said changing the subject and Rachel widened her eyes before she smirks.

"Holy Zeus, they're doing it?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course they are. Apparently, our clothes helped a little." I joked and she burst out laughing once again.

When she stopped, she shot me that look that proved she hadn't forgotten the whole proposal thing. Damn you Dare and your obsession with relationships. "You're still avoiding my question though." she added. See? The Rachel Elizabeth Dare Inquisition had officially started. Now I understand what Annabeth is going through.

"Look, I don't know. We're not even living together yet, so how am I supposed to think about marriage yet? Frankly, I don't know if I'm- if _we_ are ready for _that_ step." I admitted. "And that's all you're gonna get Elizabeth." I mocked her.

"I ignore your sarcasm and go back to your love life." she mocked me back. "Maybe he doesn't want to propose you. Maybe it's just a gift. Guys do that."

"A, this is diamond. I don't see any reason he'd buy something such an expensive gift. B, silver is not my color, black is, and C, it's not like we have an anniversary coming or something." I explained.

Rachel raised her hands in despair. "I don't know Grace. Your love life is more messed up than Annabeth's."

"Er, no it's not."

"Yeah, you're right." she said and yawned. "Damn, I have to go to my cozy cave. Night Thals."

"Night Elizabeth." I mocked her again and she gave me a death glare. Damn, I love teasing her.

"I'll haunt your dreams for that." she said super serious and I stuck my tongue at her childishly.

I headed back to my cabin, not knowing what I was going to see tomorrow morning.

xXx

_I just woke up from a fuzzy dream, I saw Elizabeth and she's haunting my dreams  
I didn't sleep at all due to constant sex, and Annie seems to be out with her ex. _Okay, I have to say it, my subconscious is super talented when she's not a bitch. Do you like this version of Madonna's 'Miles Away'? I know I do.

Ah, anyway. I indeed woke up from a fuzzy dream and I can't even remember what I was dreaming. I put some clothes on, kissed Luke on the cheek and took off for the Big House.

Chiron handed me those reports and he was like: "I want them done by noon. Oh, and make sure Annabeth studies this blueprint for Olympus." Don't get me wrong Chiron, but I would love to hear a simple 'good morning' for a change.

I walked to Cabin Six, studying those papers. I smirked at one of Grover's report. _"And please send my love to Juniper." _Classic Grover. Damn, I missed the G-Man. He was never in the Camp, due to all those 'Save the Nature' missions. Something told me though he would come back very soon.

I opened the door and most of Athena's kids were up already. Some of them were studying and memorizing things from a book, some of them were in their beds designing. I waved at Malcolm and he smiled back. Annabeth's bed was as tidy as ever, her stuff all in their right places, which never happened, if not for some special occasion. _She's probably at Percy's._ I decided to listen to my subconscious and go look for her in the beach.

I sighed, secretly hoping she would be dressed. But as soon as I walked in, I realized karma wanted me to get traumatized and live the rest of my life not being able to forget this image.  
"Hey Annie, are you-?" I started but was cut off by my best friend's hot, post sex, naked make out that was now replaced with two embarrassed and shocked faces. "Oh. My. Gods. What the hell are the two of you doing?" Okay, stupid question.

Annabeth was speechless and her eyes were widened from surprise. They had both lied back to their pillows and looked at me in shock.

I shook my head waiting. "Thalia?" Annabeth finally asked. "I am naked!" she hissed and pointed to the bathroom.

"Okay." I murmured and paced to its direction quickly.

After five minutes of playing with my nails and the reports, I received a knock on the door that proved they were dressed. _Thank gods.._ Tell me about it.

Percy and Annabeth shot at each other guilty looks at each other the whole time, which was amusing in a weird way of mine. "So, I see the checked shirt and the shorts gave out after all." I teased them.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me and crossed her arms. "Thalia, this isn't funny."

"It is." I insisted, which only bought me a death glare from Annie.

"Er, how did you know we were here?" Percy asked confused.

I sighed. "Oh, c'mon. You really think a wooden cabin by the beach would be built and I wouldn't notice it? You're too naive Percy." I explained. "Okay, look. Let's make a deal: we will all forget about this and I won't report you to Chiron. I got traumatized and I just need Annabeth for two seconds." I said and handed her the blueprint. "Chiron wants you to check it. By the way, I love the bra, whose place is clearly not in the floor." I teased her and she shot me another death stare.

"I really can't find the joke about it." she muttered.

I remained silent while Annabeth studied that blueprint and corrected some mistakes in it. I paced to Percy, smirking victoriously. He blushed worse than a tomato and grimaced. "So, Percy. You and Annabeth are back together, huh?" I asked, starting the Thalia Grace Inquisition.

He was about to answer, but Annabeth replied faster. "Nope, we aren't."

"Okay, Percy." I teased her again and saw the smile that formed on her lips. "Are you going to tell me later or shall I figure it out myself?" I asked her, already knowing her answer.

"You know I would love to see you try, but we had a deal. So, be patient Thals."

"I'll just wait outside." I said and shot Percy my 'you're-not-getting-away-with-it' grin and walked out of the cabin.

Of course I peeked through the window to see what's happening inside. Hmm, interesting.. HAHA! There's the kiss! I KNEW IT!

Just before Annabeth got out, I took a normal pose and pretended to read my reports. "Oh, hi." I said grinning innocently at her.

She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. I shook my head confused and she studied me. "You did it on purpose."

"Did not!"

"You knew what was happening all along!"

"Did not!"

"Stop playing dumb and admit that you had planned this!"

"Am not and did not!"

"You just wanted to have something on me, didn't ya?"

"Okay, I did." I admitted in the end. "And as it turned out, I was right about Percy. You two still have feelings for each other."

Annabeth's anger disappeared immediately and her look dropped on the ground.

"Hey," I said trying to meet her gaze. "You do have feelings for each other, right?"

She smiled and looked me in eyes. "Yeah, we both do." she answered, but I could tell that something was up.

"Annie.." I started and she closed her eyes.

She breathed slowly for a minute and she decided to open up to me. "We had a perfect night together. At first I thought I wouldn't be comfortable with this, but it was the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my life. I hadn't realized that I missed him that much." she started but everyone knows that after a speech like that, follows a little, three-letters-long word.

"But..?" Yup, that's the word.

"I don't know if I want to try this again with him." she murmured loud enough so I could hear her. Damn.. I didn't know what to say to her. She was afraid they would both end up heartbroken again.

"Hey, I don't think Percy would ever did something to hurt you again-" I started but she cut me off.

"That's not the point, Thals! What if I.." she paused, but continued the next second. "What if it's me who's gonna make the mistake this time and Percy is the one that ends up hurting the most? What if we do everything right and still break up? What if- What if we are meant to be?" she finished and I didn't answer. She had a point. But guys, let's be serious. If anyone is going to work it out and do anything to be with the person they love, those people are Percy and Annabeth. They were both stubborn and somehow completed and balanced each other.

"Annabeth, look at me." I said in a demanding and determined tone. "If I had to guess the only person on Earth that would survive something like this, that would be you. And you know why?" I asked her. "Because you are the most stubborn person I've ever met, you never give up on someone, you're the smartest chick in the whole East Coast, you don't stop until you're successful and the most important, you have a kind heart. Sure, sometimes you can be a cruel bitch, but I've only seen you like that when you kick somebody's ass up, because he touched your stuff. And Percy might be a nicer person than you-" I continued but she cut me off. She had started chuckling since I said the cruel bitch part. And trust me, you DON'T want to see that Annabeth. Brr, creepy..

"Thanks, Thalia. You're excellent in making my confidence rise up to the skies." she said sarcastically.

I smirked and continued. "As I said, Percy might be a nicer person than you sometimes, and that's what makes the two of you complete each other. He's a little dumb, you're freakin' smart. You take things seriously, he doesn't sometimes. You're stubborn as hell, he's a minion –those yellow things from "Despicable Me"-." I finished and both of us burst out laughing.

"You're amazing." she told me.

"I know but 'Shh!', don't tell anyone." I answered. Yeah, I like compliments. _Beautiful whore. _A, that's not a compliment and b, I thought you were fuckin' sleeping.

Annabeth took that thoughtful look on her face after we were done laughing. "So, you're saying to try this with him again?"

I raised my shoulders. "You've got nothing lose." I smirked. "Actually, scratch that, you have, but that is what risks exist for." I added quickly just to tease her. "So, are you?"

She shook her head. "I want to, because I have missed him being in my life like that. It would be a lie if I said that I don't want to just grab him and kiss him in front of everyone in the camp. I want to, but I don't know if I should." she finished. She sighed. "Ugh, I'll figure it out though." she finished.

"By the way, did you know that Rachel got so bored she tried some spells and found herself in a stripper's club, with her face drown like a clown's, and there was a telephone number of psychiatric facility written in her arm?" I asked her and Annabeth looked at me like I was an alien. "I promise, I didn't make that up." I added.

Annabeth shook her head and didn't comment. "So, what about you?" she asked me in the end.

"What about me?" I asked back confused.

"Luke Castellan? Ring any bells at your ears?" she asked sarcastically.

I sighed. I took out that ring and gave it to her. Her eyes widened and shot me a 'what-the-hell-did-you-do-to-him?' look and I chuckled.

"What's that Thalia?" she asked, still with those widened eyes and a happy, surprised tone.

"I don't know yet." I answered truthfully.

She took a better look at it. "Okay, I'm pretty sure that's a diamond." she said and I knew she wanted to express herself with all her being, but she waited. "Luke proposed?" she asked again with that tone.

I shook my head negatively and Annabeth was confused. "I think he's thinking about proposing. I found it randomly in his pants one day that I was cleaning my cabin." I tried to explain. "He hasn't said anything though, so I'm not sure."

"Thalia, this" she said and showed the ring. "Is a diamond. Tell me one reasonable reason that Luke Castellan would buy you a diamond."

"Okay, if you put it like that, sure, he wants to propose. But, I don't know, it seems odd. We're not even living together, we're just getting laid in every chance we get." I answered.

"Thalia Grace, you are twenty two years old, in normal years you would be twenty five, and you think it's odd that Luke Castellan, the twenty seven year old guy you're dating for even I don't know how long, might want to spend the rest of his life with you? That's even crazier than Rachel's adventures!" she said and her tone surprised me.

"It just doesn't make any sense." I stood up for myself.

"Love never makes sense darling. The one moment you know what to do and the other you're caught up in the middle of it, not knowing what's right and what's wrong. You just have to trust your instincts. And that's coming from a daughter of Athena, especially me." she told me and it was my turn to laugh.

"When did you become so Aphrodite-ish?" I asked her and she giggled. Damn, I'm losing my best friend.

"I have no idea, but I think it might be the fact that I spend the night having sex with Percy." she told me and I gave her a disgusted grimace.

"Ew! Annabeth! I can't get that picture out of my head now!" I protested.

"Sorry." she apologized and smirked at me.

I sighed and hugged her. "Okay, you can express yourself now." I whispered at her ear and she chuckled and hugged me tighter.

"Oh my gods, you're getting married." she whispered back at mine. "My best friend is getting married." she whispered again. She pulled back suddenly and asked me something. "Wait, if he proposes you will say yes, right?"

I couldn't lie to her. "I wasn't sure about it, but I think you inspired me to say yes, if he proposes." I said and smiled at her.

"Ugh, I know. I'm awesome." she boasted sarcastically and we both laughed. "Damn, I think it was just yesterday when the two of you found me at that truck. I feel like it's been an eternity since then."

"It is. I mean, a ton of things happened. I died, Percy happened, Luke turned evil, your crush on Percy and Luke, me coming back to life, Kronos, Gaea, Jason, Tartarus, Romans, Doors of Death, college." I finished and Annabeth burst out laughing again.

"We survived. Ever since you died, I never thought I'd be alive to dance at your wedding. Hell, now I'm gonna sing at your wedding." she said and I hugged her.

"Promise me." I whispered at her ear.

"What?" she asked me surprised from my hug.

"That you'll do your best to sing at my wedding. That you'll sleep with Percy that night and that you'll stay alive long enough for me to dance at your wedding." I heard myself saying.

She grinned and hugged me back. "I promise Thals."

I closed my eyes and imagined that picture. I would do anything to wear a black dress instead of a white. Percy would probably be Luke's best man and Annabeth with Rachel, Hazel and Piper my bridesmaids. I laughed at the thought that Percy would totally forget the rings.

"He would." Annabeth said suddenly. I looked at her confused. "He would forget the rings, so I would probably have to drive back to the house and get them."

"How did you-?" I was about to ask.

"Are you kidding me? You're like my sister. I know every dirty thought that passes your mind every time you see someone make out with somebody." she said and I chuckled.

"Okay, Percy would forget the rings. Luke would start to sweat because I was going to be late, since I couldn't find my skull earrings."

"Totally. I would drive back to the house, try to find those damn rings and discover that Percy had them all along in his pocket." she added and I laughed in the thought of that.

"Piper and Hazel would have to calm me down and Rachel would try to make Luke relax by telling him the stripper's club story."

"And then I would storm into your wedding room, give you my supportive talk and tell you to get the hell out and walk down that aisle." she finished. "And you would probably do that at mine only in Thalia style." she added the last one quickly and I laughed as we kept on talking about this imaginary stuff that might came true someday.

Damn, it would be nice. _Even I can't disagree on that._ Haha, I'm glad you can't.

**Okay, I'm afraid this sucked really badly. It was really cheesy. **

**PLEASE READ!**

**AGE ISSUE****: So, since Luke was 23 when Annabeth and Percy were 16, when they will be 20, he'll be 27. Thalia spent some time as a tree but never joined the Hunters, which makes her 22. I know, Luke being alive doesn't make any sense, but I just love Thaluke so much.**

**UPDATE ISSUE****: Okay, I've been really busy with my exams coming the one after the other, so there's a chance I won't update for the rest of the month. BUT, after November passes, I think I'll update sooner since Christmas are coming. I'm really sorry about the bad news, but sadly, school comes first.**

**STORY ISSUE****: So, I wrote this before but didn't get an answer. I'm thinking to change the story's name into "Rest of My Life" and the cover into a viria's drawing. I don't care that much about the cover, I just need you to tell me if you like the probably new name of this story.**

**That's all for now. Oh, anyone who wants to learn news about the stories faster, I have a twitter account. **_** TWDoP**_** Always follow back ;) Please leave a ****REVIEW****!**

**See ya all soon,  
Tina**


End file.
